Tiny Toons Season 4
by Tiny Toons Season 4
Summary: The Tiny Toons Show gets Revived!
1. A New Hope

**T** **i** **n** **y** **T** **o** **o** **n** **A** **d** **v** **e** **n** **t** **u** **r** **e** **s**

((Theme Song))

We're Tiny We're Toony, We're All A Little Loony  
And In This Cartoony We're Invading Your TV.

Comic Dispensers We Crack Up All The Censors, On Tiny  
Toon Adventures, Get A Dose Of Comedy.

So Here's Acme Acres It's A Whole Wide World Apart,  
Our Home Sweet Home It Stands Alone, A Cartoon Work Of Art.

Our Scripts Were Rejected Expect The Unexpected, On Tiny Toon  
Adventures Is About To Start.

They're Furry They're Funny, They're Babs And Buster Bunny, Monata  
Max Has Money, Elmyra Is A Pain.

There's Hamton And Plucky, Dizzy Devil's Ducky, Furrball's Unlucky  
And Go-Go Is Insane.

At Acme Looniversity We Earn Our Toon Degree, The Teaching Staff's  
Been Getting Laughs Since 1933.

We're Tiny We're Toony, We're All A Little Loony, It's Tiny Toon  
Adventures Come And Join The Fun.

And Now Our Song Is Done!

Episode #1 – ((A new hope))

Inside Buster's rabbit hole

Buster checks his digital wall clock while hovering over the phone. He picks up the receiver to make sure there is a dial tone, and hangs up. Babs is playing with a yo-yo while sprawled sideways over a recliner. She has a long white beard.

Buster: How long have we been waiting?

Babs: Um…she glances at the clock …22 years.

Buster: looking surprised Oh, well it's a good thing I haven't been holding my breath.

Babs yawns even as the phone rings. Buster bobbles the phone

Buster: Y'ello.

Phone: Buster Bunny? Hey, this is Kevin over at Warner Brothers. Look, I'm sorry we haven't kept in touch but we could really use your help. Our network has a time slot to fill and we don't have a show for it. Frankly, no one has had an original idea in over 20 years and we've rebooted just about every franchise we have. Do you think the cast is up for a fourth season of Tiny Toons?

Buster: Oh, gee, I don't know let me thi- YES! We're in!

Babs rips off the beard and sits up, now listening intently

Phone: Great! Great! Listen, there's a bit of a catch. As you know Mr. S has his own shop now so he won't be on board as executive producer.

Buster: I guess that's OK—we never really understood what an executive producer does anyway.

Phone: And uh…well, the original writers, composers, and producers are all working on other projects.

Buster: Doesn't sound too bad. I mean, any idiot can be a writer, right?

Babs looks at the camera So true.

Phone: I know its short notice, but we need you to write 8 scripts and get them to me within the next 5 days. That should buy us enough time to get a real production crew.

Babs: We'll do it!

Phone: Excellent, we'll be waiting for the scripts. Remember, 5 days!

Buster hangs up and the rabbits dance in circles

Babs: doing Neil DeGrass Tyson impression It's time, to get going again…

Fade Out

Fade in into Plucky's house: Plucky is sitting on a couch playing video games. His tank top has a pocket with a pocket protector and he's wearing glasses. Hamton is sitting next to him wearing a black leather jacket and a fedora. He's playing a guitar. A camera and microphone are set up in front of them.

Hamton:singing …he's the Angry Video Game Bird…

Plucky: Hey! Welcome back to Toon Grumps! We're pretty close to finishing Super Pluckio Brothers 26! I mean, how many times do I have to rescue that goofy princess anyway?

The phone rings.

Plucky very annoyed But first, I'll answer this call.

Plucky picks up the phone: What.

Buster is on the other end of the phone Hey, Plucky! Got a call from Warners. We're letting the ol' cast know we're doing season four!

Plucky: Yeah? Well, Hammy and I already have our own U-Toob show, so we're going to pass.

Buster: But Plucky-

Plucky: Forget it! I'm not playing your side kick this time around, rabbit.

Buster: Shirley signed up.

Plucky: …

Buster: …

Plucky….OK, I'm in. But instead of Tiny Toon Adventures season four, I want to rename it The Plucky Duck Show season two.

Buster: No.

Plucky: OK, then I want a lead role in every episode.

.Buster: No.

Plucky: OK, then I want double the pay.

Buster: …No.

Plucky: Can I be in an episode with Shirley at least?

Buster: Probably.

Plucky: OK, deal. tossing off the glasses and pocket protector which hit Hamton

Buster: Thanks, Pluck. We're going to get everyone to meet at the Looniversity at noon tomorrow to go over the plan. For now we're going to finish calling the rest of the cast, so we'll see you then!

Hamton: Gosh, Plucky. What was that all about?

Plucky: Hope your overalls still fit, Hammy, because Tiny Toons is coming back.

Fade out

Fade in to Montana Max's house. A computer goes flying through the frame. The camera pans over to Montana Max standing on his desk and yelling in the phone

Monty: Whaddaya mean canceled?!

Phone: Sorry, Monty. The network didn't want to do your show about spoiled rich kid. But it's not all bad; they decided to renew Tiny Toons so you'll still be included.

Monty: Yeah, yeah, those stupid rabbits called me about it a little while ago, but I didn't k now my show was being canceled for that!

Phone: Well, as long as they get those scripts to us in time. If they don't, the network will be forced to go with…something else.

Monty: Something else, eh? Monty picks up some papers and we can see "The Montana Max Show" typed across the top

Phone: Listen, Monty, I have to go. It's time for me to fire the entire crew of The Tom and Jerry Show. That last iteration was a nightmare.

Monty hangs up and sits down in the chair at his desk. He presses a button and a door slides open on top of the desk and a new computer slides into place. Hm. I can still save my Montana Max Show if I can grab those new Tiny Toon scripts and switch them out with mine just before they get sent in. After all these years, I'll get my own show AND the last laugh! Monty laughs maniacally as it fades to black

Shot opens up at the base of the steps of Acme Looniversity. The cast of Tiny Toons has gathered together

Babs: OK everyone! Listen up! By now you all know we're back for a fourth season, but we have 4 days to write some scripts so the network can get production going.

Plucky: Hey, I'm an actor, not a writer!

Babs: I didn't think you were either.

Buster: We're going to pair up and work together to write the scripts and we'll submit the best ones for production. Babsie and I will be one pair.

Babs: Hamton, why you don't team up with Fifi?

Fifi: C'est mangifique! Let's write a romance, oui? Hamton nervously tugs at his overalls as Fifi drags him off screen

Plucky: Shirley and I make a great pair, don't we Shirl? Plucky puts his arm around Shirley's waist

Shirley: rolling her eyes Like, gag!

Elmyra: Oh Montyyyy! Do you want to write a scripty-wipty with me?

Monty: I'd rather gauge my eyes out with a spatula.

Elmyra: It's hard to write a script without eyes, silly! She grabs Monty's hand and they head off screen

Babs twirls and is suddenly wearing a white, toga-like dress. She dashes into the crowd and starts selecting characters to pair off OK, you and you pairing off Beeper and Calamity. And…you and you pairing off Furball and Sweety. Yeah, and you taps Gogo Dodo and…you selecting a fire hydrant…

Buster: Gee, Babs, aren't references to The Pirate Movie a little bit of a stretch? That came out '82.

Babs: Nah, people can just U-Toob it. They'll figure it out. I'll bet people are doing it right now…glancing at the camera

Buster: Well, if everyone is partnered up, let's get to work and we'll meet back here in three days!

The crowd disperses

Cut to Shirley's home. Shirley is meditating while levitating in the air. A pen is moving by itself as it writes out a script. Plucky is frustrated and pacing back and forth.

Plucky: Shirley! How do you come up with so much material so fast?!

Shirley: Like, Plucky, you're too stressed. All that emotional trauma is blocking your chi, er some junk. You need to, like, calm down. Try meditating with me.

Plucky: Attempts meditation but fails winding up inside his own imagination thinking his back inside The Super Pluckio Brothers video game. Upon meeting the henchmen of the game hes comes out of his daydream while looking over at Shirley with both slight interest and possible weirded outness.

Fade out

Cut to Fifi's home.

Fifi: Oh Hamton,this romance episode is coming out perfect. I can't see anysing wring with this one.

Hamton: Fifi, it helped that you read all those romance novels otherwise we wouldn't have come up with so much so quickly.

Fifi: I know, sometimes it's good to be a beautiful skunkette like myself Wraps her tail around him causing Hamton to blush a little

Fade out

Cut to Buster's rabbit hole home on day three.

Babs: OK, with .everyone's completed scripts it's just up to us to finish off with what's left and get the looney toons cast to sign back on. Picks up the scripts from Busters "front door."

Buster: On the phone with Bugs I think he and the looney toons gang are signed on again.

Babs: What's he saying?

Buster: Speaks with Bugs He's telling me….

Babs: Waits

Buster: Puts hand to the receiver They'll come back, at the same rate too!

Babs: That's wonderful, what shall we do for a story though? glancing at the camera

Buster: Hmmm we need something original but we also need it to pop, be the starter for our 1st episode into the 4th season. starts to pace around the floor

Babs: Paces with him Hmmmmm

Buster: I've got it. Why don't we make it a viewer request show? It'd be a great way to reconnect with fans.

Babs twirls and is suddenly wearing a cheer costume. She dashes into the middle of the room and starts throwing cheers Go toons, go toons, GO!

Buster: Gee, Babs, a little excited aren't we? he laughs a little

Babs: Well you don't know the half of it. You'd be cheering mo8re too8 if you weren't so busy writing out the basic idea for episode 1.

Buster: Heh, yeah, that's true. Stacks the completed scripts near his door to be delivered tomorrow.

Fade out

Cut to outside Buster's rabbit hole home on day four.

Monty: Sneaks inside Busters hole and nabs the scripts from off of the table near the door in the early am hours while everyone is asleep, snickers Hehehe, now to take these home and hide them and then turn in my own scripts. With their scripts gone, then my show will be the only show alive! Laughs and walks away not realizing he's woken up Buster

Buster: Hears the noise Babs, is that you? Are you awake?

Babs: Wakes up rather annoyed Buster, why are you pestering me so early?

Buster: I heard a noise near my front door and I thought it was you.

Babs: hits him No, what am I crazy for getting up so early?

Buster: Hears the noise Babs, is that you? Are you awake?

Babs: Wakes up rather annoyed Buster, why are you pestering me so early?

Buster: I heard a noise near my front door and I thought it was you.

Babs: hits him No, what am I crazy for getting up so early?

Buster: thinks It sounded like an evil laugh almost like….MONTY! Rushes up and over to the table to find the scripts missing, screams sound loud people on the coast of England can hear. HE STOLE OUR SCRIPTS!

Babs: Turns into a pro wrestler I'M GONNA PUMMLE THAT CREEP!

Buster: Let's go get him before he realizes it and surprise him.

Babs: Face redder the a red colored marker Right behind you!

Buster: Quickly gets dressed, Babs following suit and the two rush over to Montana Max's mansion. Knocks on the door, rings doorbell. Both spin to get dressed again into disguises perfect for this, Buster as Elmer Fudd and Babs as Yosemite Sam. In Elmer fud voice Hewo, is a Mr Montana Max home?

Monty: Hears the doorbell ring and goes to answer it seeing Elmer Fudd and Yosemite Sam at the door. Hey what are you guys doing here so early?

Babs: Yosemite Sam Voice We heard over the villain radio waves that you're out to destroy Tiny Toons again and we wanted to help.

Monty: Sure, you guys are always welcome to help. If you guys help me succeed, then I'll give you a part in my show.

Buster: Fudd voice You have a show now?

Monty: I HAD a show…..but then it got cancelled, stupid network….

Babs: Sam voice still That's a shame it got cancelled, say I've got an idea. Why don't we take your completed scripts to the studio and you take the rabbits scripts to a schreeder and destroy them.

Monty: You guys would do that for me? You guys are the best heroes I could have ever asked for.

Buster: Quickly switches scripts with Monty as he's handed the Montana Max Show scrips We'll turn these in promptly to the studio, if those rabbits come by and see us, they won't suspect we have anything to do with you.

Babs: Sam voice Those scripts will get to the studio so fast, they'll break the sound barrier.

Monty: laughs This is just to perfect, now get going both of you. I've got to get set up for Buster and Babs.

Babs: Take care then Monty walks away trying not to laugh, whispers to Buster This was even easier the 2nd time. They both run off to catch a bus to the studio.

Monty: shuts the door then laughs, taking This is just to perfect, now get going both of you. I've got to get set up for Buster and Babs. starts to toss the scripts into the furnace before catching the title of one of them out of the corner of his eye, screams RRRRRRRRRRRR Ill get you for this you pesky rabbits!

Fade out

Cut to the studio on day five.

Buster: Sets the scripts on the table then watches as they are reviewed Well, what do you guys think?

Writers: In unision They're perfect! Tiny Toons is now back on the air.

Buster: Jumps for joy along with Babs WOO-HOO! We're back on the air again!

Babs: Turns into a beauty queen thanking the crowd Thank you, thank you, thank you! Bows before transforming back to herself

Buster: Lets get outta here and tell the others!

Babs: Nods in agreement before running off with Buster back towards Acme Acres to tell their friends and family

Fade out to end


	2. 20th Anniversary

**T** **i** **n** **y** **T** **o** **o** **n** **A** **d** **v** **e** **n** **t** **u** **r** **e** **s**

((Theme Song))

We're Tiny We're Toony, We're All A Little Loony  
And In This Cartoony We're Invading Your TV.

Comic Dispensers We Crack Up All The Censors, On Tiny  
Toon Adventures, Get A Dose Of Comedy.

So Here's Acme Acres It's A Whole Wide World Apart,  
Our Home Sweet Home It Stands Alone, A Cartoon Work Of Art.

Our Scripts Were Rejected Expect The Unexpected, On Tiny Toon  
Adventures Is About To Start.

They're Furry They're Funny, They're Babs And Buster Bunny, Monata  
Max Has Money, Elmyra Is A Pain.

There's Hamton And Plucky, Dizzy Devil's Ducky, Furrball's Unlucky  
And Go-Go Is Insane.

At Acme Looniversity We Earn Our Toon Degree, The Teaching Staff's  
Been Getting Laughs Since 1933.

We're Tiny We're Toony, We're All A Little Loony, It's Tiny Toon  
Adventures Come And Join The Fun.

And Now Our Song Is Done!

Episode #2 – **Tiny Toons 20** **th** **Anniv Special** ***A 20** **th** **anniv special*** TINY TOONS STUDIO: SCENE 1  
Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny showed up, and stood before their studio and TV audience.  
BUSTER: 'Hi Toonsters. I'm Buster Bunny.'  
BABS: 'And I'm Babs Bunny.'  
BUSTER/ BABS: 'No relation.'  
They giggled.  
BABS: 'Twenty years and that catchphrase doesn't get any older.'  
BUSTER: 'And that leads to the reason why this Tiny Toons episode is very special.'  
BUSTER/ BABS: 'It's our twentieth anniversary special.'  
BUSTER: 'We're calling tonight's episode, "Tiny Toons Twenty". And to celebrate, we're gonna take requests from our many fans.'  
BABS: 'If there's anyone you wanna see in tonight's show, please let us know.'  
BUSTER: 'Send your requests by phone or E-Mail, to the following that's on the screen.'  
The screen showed a phone number and an E-Mail address.  
PLUCKY: (running onto the screen) 'Hey I couldn't help but hear you guys talking to our loving public on the airwaves. (Holds up cash to the audience) I'll pay you five-hundred-thousand dollars if you request Plucky Duck cartoons all the way through the show.'  
BUSTER/ BABS: (mad) 'Plucky!'  
BUSTER: 'I can't believe you'd stoop so low!'  
PLUCKY: 'Hey, I was giving the people what they want.'  
The sounds of a received E-Mail was heard on Babs' laptop that was placed on the table in front of Buster and Babs.  
BABS: 'Hey, I got an E-Mail from a guy in Montana. He says (mimics an angry man) "Get that annoying duck off the stage!".'  
PLUCKY: (shocked) 'What?!'  
BUSTER: 'The fans have spoken, Plucky.'  
Arnold marched onto stage, and grabbed Plucky by the neck, and dragged him off.  
PLUCKY: You haven't heard the last from me!'  
BABS: 'All right Toonsters. Time to send in your requests. We'll be waiting.'  
They stood waiting patiently. The computer was heard again.  
BUSTER: 'E-Mail time.'  
They rushed to the laptop and looked at the E-mail.  
BABS: 'Someone named R. Kerekes Thirteen wishes to see the full version of "Lifestyles of the Rich and Fume-ous", originally written by Doctor Spengler.'  
BUSTER: 'Isn't that the Fifi La Fume comic that was posted on the internet a few years ago? I thought it was complete.'  
BABS: 'It was. But he got rid of the comic and redid the whole story. But Spengler mysteriously disappeared, and the comic was never finished.'  
FIFI: (running onto the set) 'Zhen we weel how you say, fineesh ze story for vous, Monsieur Kerekes Thirteen.'  
She smiled at the camera, fluttering her eyelashes.  
BABS: 'Well, I guess we have our first request. For R. Kerekes Thirteen, "Lifestyles of the Rich and Fume-ous".'

STORY 1: LIFESTYLES OF THE RICH AND FUME-OUS  
Originally Written by Dr. Spengler.

ACME ACRES: FURRBALL'S HOME  
Furrball woke up one morning, yawning as he stretched himself in his cardboard box home. He was unaware there was a tin of white paint on top. The paint dripped on Furrball's back, forming a white stripe down his back. He walked along the alleyway, and saw these signs, including "Condo Condo Condo", "Cheap Housing", "Homes Are Awesome" and "Buy a Condo Loser!"  
Furrball got mad at the signs as he saw them.  
VOICE: 'Ooh la la!'  
Furrball jumped as he heard the voice. He looked around and saw a TV inside a window of a Real Estate.  
VOICE ON TV: 'Ooh la la! Buy time shares in Paris!'  
Furrball sighed in relief, then he smelt something terrible, and realised it was the scene of a skunk. It was Fifi La Fume.  
FIFI: 'Ooh la la!'  
She hugged Furrball, and repeatedly kissed him, and wrapped her tail around him. And the scent was getting stronger.  
FIFI: 'Eet haz been too long yez? *Smooch* *Smooch* Life has been zee misery without vous. *Smoooooooch!* Oh but I knew zhat vous would come back to moi zome day. *smooch* zo that I could hold vous, *smooch* and keess vous, *smooch* and hug vous, *smooch* and cuddle vous, *smooch* and cuddle vous, *smooch* and go shopping with vous, *smooch* and watch zee hockey play-offs with vous, *smooch*.'  
She continued smooching Furrball, who struggled to break free from her grasp. He succeeded and ran away, leaving Fifi sitting on the ground.  
FIFI: 'He may be ze hard-to-get, (gets up on her feet) but I am ze hard-to-get away from!'  
She hopped after Furrball.

ACME JUNK YARD  
Furrball ran into the junk yard, with Fifi on his trail.  
FIFI: (looking around) 'When I am finding you, my bashful little beau, eet will be zee findairs keepairs!'  
Furrball looked around, and saw a car. He smiled and ran into the car. Fifi was still looking for Furrball outside.  
FIFI: 'Oh wheeere oh wheeere my leetle skunk gone, oh wheeere oh wheeere can he beeee?'  
Furrball was sitting on the comfortable cushions inside the car, looking paranoid. All of a sudden, he was shocked, when he saw a shrine to him, including photos of him and Fifi and a lock of his fur on the wall. And on a shelf was a tube of lipstick, and a Furrball plush toy surrounded by three lit up candles. The plush toy had lipstick marks over its head.  
FIFI: (lying on the car seat) 'Like zee decorations, mon amour?'  
Furrball turned to see Fifi, with a scared look in his eyes.  
FIFI: (grabbing hold of Furrball) 'KEESS ME!'  
She kissed Furrball repeatedly, as she wrapped her tail around him. She leaped into the wrapped tail, giving them both a bit of privacy, as she continued kissing him. Furrball zoomed out from the tail snare, and made a run for it.  
FIFI: 'Zee poor boy! He must be ze keess-o-phobia. (Hops after him) Too bad for him zat I am zee keess-o-holic.'  
Furrball ran along a sidewalk, and Fifi hopped after him. Furrball slowed down and became exhausted, and he collapsed on the ground, while Fifi continued to hop after him.  
Bimbette Skunk was walking along, talking on her cell phone.  
BIMBETTE: 'So I was like "Shya!" And she was like "Whatever!" But I was all "As if" Then she was all "No way!" And I was like "Way!" And then SHE was like "Totally!".'  
She stepped on something and looked down, and saw Furrball.  
BIMBETTE: 'Like, let me call you back, Rhubella. Something JUST came up.'  
She hugged Furrball, who was in trouble again, with another skunk.  
BIMBETTE: 'Like oh my gosh! You are the skunk of my DREAMS! We are, like SO made for each other! I'm a girl. You're a boy. I'm pink. You're blue. It's, like a sign or something, right?'  
Furrball looked like he was gonna be sick.

THE ACME APARTMENT  
She ran into the building with Furrball.  
BIMBETTE: 'You have just GOT to come see my pad. Once you see it, you'll TOTALLY never want to leave!'  
She ran into the elevator with Furrball. The elevator went up to the 50th floor. The door opened, and a lot of stink came out. When it faded away, Bimbette stepped out, holding Furrball and kissing him. The blue cat melted due to the strong skunk musk that surrounded them.  
BIMBETTE: 'Siiiiigh!'

MEANWHILE  
Fifi was looking around the street, for Furrball.  
FIFI: 'Do not be afraid, my leettle chocolate eclaire! I promise zhat we can slow down! We do not have to smooch! We can… We can hold hands! Or… Or… We can talk! We can talk about how much we love each other! And how much we want to hold each other! And how much we want to cuddle and snuggle each other! And how much we want to smooch and keess and smooch each other! Zo now do you see? Zhere eez nothing to be afraid of, my itty bitty boyfriend!'

BIMBETTE'S PAD  
Bimbette was relaxing on the balcony to her pad. She was sitting on a chair, with her tail wrapped around Furrball.  
BIMBETTE: 'Ahhhhhhhhhh. So anyway, we were at the mall and Rhubella was wearing this designer outfit that was so last season. Then when I told her, she was all, "No way!", and I was all "Yuh huh!". Then she said "What-EVER!" Can you believe that? I was so totally mad! Then Binky showed up and she was wearing the exact same outfit! It was insane!'  
As Bimbette went on and on, Furrball whacked his head against Bimbette's tail, can't stand listening to what Bimbette was saying.  
BIMBETTE: 'Oh my gosh, you are, like, SUCH a good…'  
She noticed a plant has appeared in Furrball's place, with her tail wrapped around it.  
BIMBETTE: 'Listener…? (Looks around) Baby?'  
She saw Furrball leaping off the edge.  
BIMBETTE: (alarmingly) 'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!'  
She leaped over and grabbed Furrball's tail.  
BIMBETTE: 'Oh no you don't.'  
Her own tail was held around the edge of the balcony, and she bounced back up again, still holding onto Furrball.  
BIMBETTE: 'Nice try, but my LAST boyfriend had to chew his own leg off before I let him break up with me.'  
She walked back inside the pad, with Furrball. She closed the door behind her, locked it with a key, and slipped the key down her cleavage. She looked flirtingly at Furrball, who cowered in a corner.  
BIMBETTE: 'Now that we're nice and comfy…'  
She grabbed Furrball, and kissed him passionately on the lips. Furrball tried to push Bimbette's face away. The picture froze.  
BUSTER: (Voice Over) 'This is where the comic strip ended.'  
BABS: (Voice Over) 'And now TV viewers, you finally get to see what could have happened next, keeping in mind Doctor Spengler may have had his own ending planned for the story.'  
BUSTER: (V.O.) 'This is how we're going to end this story.'  
BABS: (V.O.) 'Now on with the show!'  
The video resumed. Bimbette continued kissing Furrball passionately, and Furrball tried to get free.  
BIMBETTE: 'Like you will not escape this time, cutie.'  
Furrball rubbed the end of his tail against Bimbette's nose, making her sneeze. Furrball got free, and made a dash for the elevator.  
BIMBETTE: 'NO!'  
He ran into the elevator, and the doors closed behind him.

GROUND FLOOR  
The elevator doors opened and Furrball ran out. He ran out of the building, just as Fifi came walking around the corner.  
FIFI: 'Where are you my skunk hunk?'  
Furrball screamed and ran back into the building. He saw the elevator doors opening, with Bimbette on the other side. Furrball screamed again and ran back out, and leaned against the wall outside the entrance. He panted from all the running. He turned to the right and saw Fifi leaning seductively against the wall.  
FIFI: 'I have found you my reason for liveeng.'  
Furrball looked scared as Fifi ran up to him. She hugged Furrball.  
FIFI: 'Oh you are so cute, I could keess you for hours.'  
Bimbette stepped out of the building entrance, and saw Fifi kissing Furrball.  
BIMBETTE: (to Fifi) 'Get your paws off my boyfriend!'  
Furrball screamed and hid behind Fifi, plugging a peg in his nose to block out the strong scent from Fifi's tail.  
FIFI: (to Bimbette) 'What do you mean your boyfriend? I saw heem first!'  
BIMBETTE: (walking towards Fifi) 'We'll see. (To Furrball) Hello. Wanna come back to my pad?'  
Furrball shook his head and hugged Fifi, kissing her on the cheek.  
FIFI: 'Eet looks like he has chosen me.'  
Bimbette looked mad.  
MALE VOICE: 'Hey ladies, why fight over that guy when you can have me?'  
Fifi and Bimbette turned to see Johnny Pew leaning against a lamp post.  
BIMBETTE: 'Oh my GOSH! It's Johnny Pew. (Runs up to him) I'm your biggest fan!'  
JOHNNY: (scared) 'Oh no! Not another crazy fan!'  
He ran away, and Bimbette chased after him.  
FIFI: (to Furrball) 'You like me, yez?'  
Furrball nodded, and pulled up a sign saying "I prefer you over that pink skunk".  
FIFI: 'I thought so.'  
She kissed him a few times. She walked off, with Furrball hugging onto her. His head resting on her shoulders.  
FIFI: 'Come home with me, and I will be more how you say, gentle with vous zhan I was when we first met.'  
Furrball held up a sign, saying "It's better than living in that damp box". Then he turned the sign around, and it said "The End?".

THE END!

TINY TOONS STUDIO: SCENE 2  
Buster and Babs stood before the audience.  
BABS: 'Now that was a great show.'  
BUSTER: 'It sure was Babsy. And we got a number of E-Mails.'  
BABS: 'We don't know if we have time to take all the requests you sent in, but we'll try our best.'  
BUSTER: (looking at the laptop) 'Here's an E-Mail from a guy in Ohio. He says "Dear Babs. In the Looney Beginning, you stated you were fourteen. And even though toons don't physically age, what would you look like now if you aged naturally?".'  
BABS: 'Good question, guy from Ohio. Well obviously it's twenty years later, so I would be thirty-four.'  
She span around in a tornado, and appeared as an adult version of herself.  
BABS: 'And I probably would look like this.'  
She giggled.  
BUSTER: 'Wow.'  
Babs span around again, changing back to her young teenage self.  
BUSTER: 'Our next E-Mail is from a girl named Sarah in the UK. She says "Dear Babs. I wish to see you do Catherine Tate impressions. Can you do it?'"  
BABS: 'I sure can.'  
She span around as a tornado, and she appeared disguised as Lauren Cooper.  
BABS: (mimicking Lauren) 'Am I bovvered? Am I bovvered though? Look at my face. Is my face bovvered? Do I look bovvered? I ain't bovvered.'  
She span around again and impersonated Derek Faye.  
BABS: (mimicking Derek) 'How very dare you!'  
She span around again and impersonated the old lady, Nan Taylor.  
BABS: (mimicking Nan Taylor) 'What a freaking liberty!'  
She span around and changed into Donna Noble the bride.  
BABS: (mimicking Donna the bride) 'I'm in my wedding dress! It doesn't have pockets. Have you seen a bride with pockets? When I went to get my dress fitted, the only thing I forgot to say was GIVE ME POCKETS!'  
She span around, changing back to normal.  
BABS: 'That's all I can do. Did you like my performance?'  
The sound of a received E-Mail was heard.  
BUSTER: 'We got another E-Mail from Sarah. She loved the performances.'  
BABS: (to the audience) 'You love me. You really love me.'  
BUSTER: 'Hey Babs, you got two requests. Why can't I have any?'  
The E-Mail sound was heard.  
BABS: 'I'll let you answer that one.'  
Buster opened the E-Mail.  
BUSTER: (reading the E-Mail) 'Dear Buster Bunny. Can you impersonate most of the characters voiced by your own voice actor, Charlie Adler? From Lee Olson in Texas. Okay Lee, for you, I shall impersonate many of Charlie's characters.'  
BABS: 'I'll take over the laptop while you entertain our fans.'  
Buster stood in front of the stage, and span around, impersonating each character, saying "Hello Olson". He impersonated Snively, Ickis, Mr. Whiskers, Cow, Chicken, the Red Guy, I.R. Baboon, Ed Bighead, Bev Bighead and Gladys the Hippopotamus. Then he changed back to normal.  
BUSTER: 'Ta-daa!'  
The E-Mail sound was heard again. Babs answered it.  
BABS: (reading the E-Mail) 'Those were great impersonations.'  
BUSTER: 'Thank you Olson.'  
BABS: 'No, it was someone talking about my Catherine Tate impersonations.'  
BUSTER: (shocked) 'What?'  
The E-Mail sound was head again.  
BABS: 'Wait, another one was sent by the same person. She loved the Charlie Adler impressions too.'  
BUSTER: (cheering) 'Yes!'  
BABS: 'Okay guys. We're gonna take a commercial break. See you again in a few minutes.'  
Buster and Babs waved at the audience.

COMMERCIAL 1: ACME TRANSFORMATION CREAM  
Based on a fan art drawing by Jose Ramiro.

Babs Bunny, Shirley the Loon and Fifi La Fume stood before the camera. Babs was holding a jar of cream.  
BABS: 'Have you ever wondered what it would be like in another animal's shoes, or vice versa? Well, now you can finally experience it with this. The Acme Transformation Cream.'  
SHIRLEY: 'With this cream, you can experience what life would be like let's say a rabbit.'  
FIFI: 'Or a loon.'  
BABS: 'Or a skunk.'  
FIFI: 'We just add the cream and wait for zee transformation into what we wanna be takes zee effect.'  
NARRATOR: 'One minute later.'  
Babs was now a pink skunk. Shirley was now a white rabbit. And Fifi was a purple duck.  
FIFI: 'Zhis ees how you saw, amazing.'  
SHIRLEY: Yeah like my hearing has increased.'  
BABS: 'And I feel like I just wanna hug and kiss Buster, and wrap him around my tail.'  
FIFI: 'Ze Acme Transformation Cream works.'  
BABS: (holding up the jar of cream) 'Acme…'  
FIFI: 'Transformation…'  
SHIRLEY: Cream.'  
BABS: 'Because change is good.'  
NARRATOR: (talking fast) 'Warning. May produce rash, lycanthropy, or growth of extra heads. Don't mix with toothpaste, or kiss the house goodbye.'  
BABS/ SHIRLEY/ FIFI: 'Huh?'

END OF COMMERCIAL

MUSIC VIDEO 1: BUSTER, PLUCKY & HAMTON: Going Underground  
Buster, Plucky and Hamton were seen dressed as rock stars, performing their version of The Jam's "Going Underground".

TINY TOONS STUDIO: SCENE 3  
Buster and Babs were at the studio again.  
BUSTER: 'Welcome back Toonsters. We are now ready to accept another adventure request.'  
PLUCKY: (walking onto the stage) 'And what better way to say it will be to request a Plucky Duck cartoon.'  
All of a sudden a giant anvil came crashing down on Plucky. The green duck pulled himself out from underneath, as flat as a piece of paper. He put his right thumb in his mouth and blew on it, making him blow up to his normal self.  
PLUCKY: (to the audience) 'Fine! If you want rabbit cartoons, go ahead! I'll just go back to my home and read some comic books! (Marches off) That's gratitude for you!'  
The sound of an E-mail was heard.  
BUSTER: 'Hey we got an E-mail.'  
The two rabbits rushed to the laptop.  
BABS: (looking at the E-Mail) 'A girl named Melissa wants to see us in a Power Rangers parody short, similar to "Super Strong Warner Siblings" from Animaniacs.'  
BUSTER: 'Then you shall have it, Melissa. Here's our next adventure.'

STORY 2: MIGHTY STRONG TOON RANGERS

ACME LOONIVERSITY  
Buster met up with Babs by their lockers in the school hallway.  
BUSTER: 'So Babsy, wanna go to the Weenie Burger after school for a milk shake?'  
BABS: 'I sure do, Buster.'  
PLUCKY: (running up to them) 'Yeah count us in too.'  
HAMTON: (following Plucky) 'Yeah we can all hang out.'  
FIFI: (following Hamton) 'Oui, ze more ze merrier.'

MOON PALACE  
An evil red furred squirrel was overseeing the five toons with his telescopic vision. He wore a metal mask, and his body was covered with a metal exo skeleton, with tubes. In short he was a squirrel parody of Lord Zedd. He wielded a metal staff with a big S on the end. His minions included Roderick and Rhubella. Both dressed up in gold armour, similar to what Goldar and Scorpina wore in Power Rangers.  
SQUIRREL: 'It's those accursed toons again!'  
RODERICK: 'What are your plans, Lord S?'  
LORD S: 'I shall send my warriors to take care of those kids.'  
He pointed his staff at the Earth and fired.

OUTSIDE ACME LOONIVERSITY  
The beam hit the ground, forming bird like monsters, which resembled the Tenga Warriors. The toons around the area screamed and ran away. Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton and Fifi ran out, and they saw the evil warriors.  
BUSTER: 'Looks like Lord S is up to his old tricks again.'  
BABS: 'Let's take 'em!'  
ALL: 'Right!'  
The five toons leaped up and took on the bird like monsters, using karate moves. They knocked them out, and the birds flew away.  
BUSTER: 'Toon Rangers, one. Lord S, zero.'

MOON PALACE  
Lord S witnessed the battle, and was steaming mad. So mad his exposed brain was smoking as he glowed in anger.  
LORD S: 'Those blasted Toon Rangers! I will not tolerate failure!'  
RHUBELLA: 'Might I suggest we send down a monster to terrorise the city.'  
LORD S: 'An excellent idea Rhubella. I'm so glad you thought of it.'  
RODERICK: 'Excuse me Lord S. But doesn't the head villain usually take credit from their minions' own ideas?'  
LORD S: 'Not this head villain. Question me again, and I'll rip out your vocal cords.'  
RODERICK: (covering his throat) 'S-S-Sorry Lord S.'  
LORD S: 'Apology accepted. Now I must find something to make a monster out of.'  
He observed the Earth again with his telescopic eyes. He saw a picture of a dragon on Fowlmouth's lunchbox.  
LORD S: 'That dragon will do nicely. A few changes and this will make the excellent monster!'  
He fired his staff at the Earth again.

ACME LOONIVERSITY: CAFETERIA  
Fowlmouth was eating his lunch, with Montana Max, Elmyra Duff and Furrball. Lord S's beam hit the dragon on the lunch box, and turned it into an anthro dragon warrior in a suit of silver knight armour.  
MONSTER: (mimicking Arnold Schwarzenegger) 'I am the Dragonator! Destroy!'  
The toons on the table screamed and ran away.

OUTSIDE  
Buster and the others were still there, about to walk inside. Fowlmouth, Montana Max, Elmyra and Furrball all ran out screaming.  
BUSTER: 'Hey what's all the commotion?'  
FOWLMOUTH: 'There's a dad-dumb dragon monster in there, about to dad-dumb destroy dad-dumb everything!'  
They ran away. The Dragonator smashed the doors on his way out of the Looniversity.  
DRAGONATOR: 'You must be the Toon Rangers. Lord S wants me to destroy all of you.'  
BUSTER: 'Yeah we're the Toon Rangers. Come on guys. It's Toon Time!'  
PLUCKY: 'Duck-o-Saurus!'  
FIFI: 'Skunk-o-Saurus!'  
HAMTON: Pork-o-Saurus!'  
BABS: 'Bunny-Saurus!'  
BUSTER: 'Rabbit-Saurus!'  
They all transformed into their superhero selves. Their costumes resembled the costumes of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. But their helmets exposed their faces, and for Buster and Babs, their ears too.  
DRAGONATOR: 'You ARE the Toon Rangers!'  
BUSTER: 'That's right.'  
They introduced themselves, striking poses.  
BUSTER: 'Red Rabbit Ranger!'  
BABS: 'Yellow Bunny Ranger!'  
HAMTON: 'Blue Pig Ranger!'  
FIFI: 'Pink Skunk Ranger!'  
PLUCKY: 'Black Duck Ranger!'  
ALL: 'All of us together are, the Mighty Strong Toon Rangers!'  
DRAGONATOR: 'Hey I was created to destroy you in combat, not a dance off. (Points his gun at them) Hasta la vista, kiddies.'  
Babs fired an energy blast at the monster, destroying his gun.  
DRAGONATOR: 'Hey!'  
BABS: 'Didn't your mother tell you not to play with guns?'  
BUSTER: 'Yeah, let's get out our blasters.'  
ALL: 'Right!'  
They got out laser guns, and they all fired at Dragonator, sending him flying across the area, and down the steps.  
BUSTER: 'Let's bring out our weapons and finish this guy off.'  
ALL: 'Right!'  
Their weapons materialised in their hands.  
PLUCKY: 'Ducky Axe!'  
FIFI: 'Skunky Bow!'  
BABS: 'Bunny Daggers!'  
HAMTON: 'Piggy Lance!'  
BUSTER: 'Rabbit Sword!'  
They tossed their weapons into the air, and they transformed into one weapon, similar to the Power Rangers' Power Blaster.'  
The five toons grabbed a hold of the weapon, and aimed it at Dragonator.  
DRAGONATOR: 'No!'  
TOON RANGERS: 'Fire!'  
They fired a powerful ray at the monster and destroyed him.  
BUSTER: 'The Acme Looniversity is safe again.'

MOON PALACE  
Lord S was glowing mad.  
LORD S: 'I will not tolerate being defeated by those TOON RANGERS!'  
RHUBELLA: (to Roderick) 'Here we go again.'  
LORD S: 'Next time, it is I who will win!'

TOON RANGERS' COMMAND CENTER  
The Toons Rangers stood in a room alternative to the Power Rangers' Command Centre. Bugs Bunny's head appeared in a plasma tube.  
BUGS: 'Congratulations on another job well done guys. You all deserve a vacation.'  
BUSTER: 'Thanks Bugs.'  
BABS: 'Last one to the beach is a rotten egg!'  
The five toons leaped out of the room.  
BUGS: 'Clean up!'  
Daffy walked into the room, with a mop and bucket.  
DAFFY: 'How come you never clean up after the Toon Rangers?'  
BUGS: 'Hey I'm just a floating head in a tube. All I can do is watch over the place.'  
Bugs giggled, and Daffy looked mad at Bugs.  
DAFFY: 'You are despicable.'

THE END

COMMERCIAL 2: USED CARS

ACME CAR SHOP  
Buster was running the shop, dressed as a salesman. Hamton walked in.  
BUSTER: 'Welcome to "Used Cars". How can I help you today?'  
HAMTON: 'I would like to buy a car please.'  
BUSTER: 'Certainly sir. Will that be in white or brown?'  
HAMTON: 'I really like it in green or blue.'  
BUSTER: 'I'm sorry sir. All our cars are in white or brown.'  
HAMTON: 'White or brown? That's ridiculous. There should be choices of colours.'  
BUSTER: 'I agree. That's why we also sell jackets.'  
HAMTON: 'Wow. So, what colours are they?'  
BUSTER: 'White or brown, sir.'  
HAMTON: (walking out) 'This place is a waste of time.'  
BUSTER: (to the audience) 'If you like white or brown cars, come on down to "Used Cars", where… I can't think of anything.'  
BABS: (running up to Buster) 'Hey, did I hear you sell white cars?'  
BUSTER: 'Indeed you did.'  
BABS: 'Great, I'll take three.'  
Buster looked at the camera, looking confused.

END OF COMMERCIAL

MUSIC VIDEO 2: LADY FIFI: Poker Face  
Fifi La Fume and various other toons appear in a parody of Lady Gaga's music video, "Poker Face".

TINY TOONS STUDIO: SCENE 4  
Buster and Babs were back.  
BUSTER: 'Welcome back Toonsters. We are ready to accept another story request.'  
BABS: (looking down at the laptop) 'Err Buster, we have a slight problem.'  
BUSTER: 'What's that Babsy?'  
BABS: 'We lost the internet connection. (Holds up her cell phone) And the phone's dead.'  
BUSTER: 'Oh my gosh. No wonder we didn't receive any phone calls. (To the audience) We apologize to all you viewers who tried to phone us.'  
PLUCKY: (leaping onto stage, cheering) 'Hurray, now it's my turn!'  
BUSTER: 'You're in luck, Plucky.'  
Plucky stopped dancing, and turned to look at Buster and Babs.  
BUSTER: 'We have enough time for one more story. And it's gonna be action packed too.'  
PLUCKY: 'Action packed? I'm there. What's it gonna be?'  
BABS: 'A cartoon, starring Batduck.'  
PLUCKY: (cheering) 'All right! I get to be the star!'  
BUSTER: 'Don't get too excited.'  
PLUCKY: 'Huh?'  
BABS: 'That's right. We're ALL gonna be starring in it. You, me, Buster, Shirley, Fifi, Hamton, all of us.'  
PLUCKY: (shocked) 'What?!'  
Plucky turned around, crossing his hands and looking mad.

STORY 3: THE JUST-US LEAGUE OF SUPERTOONS STRIKE AGAIN

ACME METROPOLIS AT NIGHT  
A giant dinosaur robot was on a rampage, smashing down buildings. People and toons ran as they saw the giant robot.

INSIDE THE ROBOT  
Wex Wuthor was at the controls.  
WEX: 'Let's see how those pitiful fools stop me now, ha ha ha!'

THE JUST-US LEAGUE HEADQUARTERS  
The toons all arrived, and met up in the meeting room. They were all there. Superbun, Wonderbabs, Batduck, Decoy, Scentanna, Hawkloon, Little Dasher, Aquamutt, Pink Canary and Teen Arrow. The woman resembling Lynne Thigpen, appeared on the main monitor. Her name was Commander Beakiress.  
BEAKIRESS: 'Greetings Supertoons.'  
SUPERBUN: 'Nice to see you too, Commander Beakiress.'  
WONDERBABS: 'So, what's the emergency?'  
BEAKIRESS: 'Wex Wuthor is terrorising Acme Metropolis with a giant Godzilla robot. Also, Poison Oak, the Jokester and Harley Grin are causing trouble around Acme Acres.  
SUPERBUN: 'We had better split up. Wonderbabs, you and I will take on the Jokester and Harley Grin.'  
SCENTANNA: 'Poison Oak is how you say, all mine.'  
SUPERBUN: 'And the rest of you stop Wex and his giant robot.'  
BATDUCK: (protesting) 'You want us to fight that giant machine?'  
HAWKLOON: (to Batduck) 'Are you like so scared?'  
BATDUCK: 'What? Me scared of that giant robot? I'm not scared.'  
HAWKLOON: 'Good.'  
BATDUCK: (hugging onto Hawkloon) 'I'm terrified!'  
HAWKLOON: (pushing Batduck off of her) 'Like get a grip, Batduck.'  
SUPERBUN: (pointing forward, acting as the leader he is) 'Let's go, Supertoons!'

ACME PARK  
Several people ran screaming, as the Jokester and Harley Grin terrorised the park.  
JOKESTER: 'Isn't freaking people out fun?'  
HARLEY: 'It sure is, especially when you hear them scream.'  
Superbun and Wonderbabs landed before them.  
JOKESTER: (shocked) 'Superbun!'  
HARLEY: (also shocked) 'Wonderbabs!'  
WONDERBABS: 'That's our names, don't ware 'em out.'  
JOKESTER: 'Get them!'  
The two villains leaped at the two supertoons, and they fought, causing a cloud of dust. There was the sound of a punch, and when the cloud faded away, the two villains were tied up with Wonderbabs' magic lasso.  
WONDERBABS: 'Now, you two will go directly to prison.'  
The two villains got up on their feet, with the magic lasso still tied around their waists.  
JOKESTER/ HARLEY: (in a trance) 'Yes, we will go directly to prison.'  
They walked off, and Superbun and Wonderbabs followed them.

ACME NIGHT CLUB  
Poison Oak was leaning by the bar, flirting with a tough looking fox guy.  
POISON OAK: 'You know, I could use a big strong man like you by my side. All you have to do is kiss me.'  
The fox guy's heart was racing, and his eyes turned into big hearts.  
FOX GUY: 'Okay.'  
Poison Oak puckered up, ready for the kiss. Before the fox guy could kiss Poison Oak, Scentanna intervened.  
SCENTANNA: (casting a spell) 'Reirrab!'  
The fox guy was inches away from Poison Oak's lips, then he got pushed back, by an invisible force barrier.  
FOX GUY: 'Huh?'  
POISON OAK: (turning to Scentanna) 'Scentanna, you always wanna spoil my fun.'  
SCENTANNA: 'I weel not allow you to kiss anymore guys, just to brainwash zhem! And zhat also goes for your scent!'  
She walked up to Poison Oak, and grabbed her top of her green outfit. The fox guy's eyes opened wide, thinking Scentanna was gonna pull the top down.  
SCENTANNA: (casting a spell) 'Tropelet!'  
Scentanna magically teleported out, taking Poison Oak with her.  
FOX GUY: (disappointed) 'Darn!'

ACME PARK  
Scentanna and Poison Oak materialised in the park. Scentanna let go of Poison Oak, and leaped back.  
SCENTANNA: 'Now eet ees time for you to receive your just deserts!'  
POISON OAK: 'That's what you think. You took us to a garden area. You are in my elements now.'  
She pointed her tail at Scentanna, and sprayed at the grass around Scentanna. The purple skunk covered her nose as the green mist hit her. All of a sudden, vines rose from the grass, and wrapped around Scentanna. They wrapped around her tightly.  
POISON OAK: 'Those vines will pull you apart, Scentanna. You cannot escape.'  
SCENTANNA: 'Zhat ees what you theenk! (Casts spell) Lleps Odnu!'  
The vines got loose and regressed back to normal grass.  
POISON OAK: 'You witch!'  
SCENTANNA: 'You should talk, with your plant powers! So zerefore, vous are ze real witch!'  
She leaped into the air, and kicked Poison Oak down. Scentanna turned around, and pressed against a tree. She raised her tail, and pointed it at Poison Oak, who was getting up.  
SCENTANNA: 'Enots Ot Nrut!'  
Her tail fired, and turned Poison Oak to stone. Scentanna turned to see the petrified villainess.  
SCENTANNA: 'You will be stone for one hour. (Casts spell) Nosirp Ez Ot Tropelet!'  
The stone villainess magically disappeared.  
SCENTANNA: 'Now to help ze others.'  
She ran off.

ACME METROPOLIS  
Batduck, Hawkloon, Decoy, Little Dasher, Aqua Mutt, Pink Canary and Teen Arrow, they all faced against the giant Godzilla like robot.  
WEX: (from inside the robot) 'What are you gonna do about it, Supertoons?!'  
BATDUCK: 'We are gonna do THIS!'  
He struck a pose, and all of a sudden, the zip came undone, and his outfit fell to the floor. He pulled it up, blushing.  
HAWKLOON: 'Yeah, like macho.'  
Little Dasher zoomed around the robot, spinning it around. Hawkloon's aura left her body and turned into a giant Hawkloon. She pounded the giant robot to the ground. Then she returned to Hawkloon's body.  
BATDUCK: 'My turn again!'  
He threw his batarang at the giant robot, which caused a small explosion.  
SUPERBUN: (flying towards the robot) 'Watch out guys, rabbit of steel coming through!'  
He zoomed towards the giant robot. And with one mighty punch, Superbun blew up the giant robot. Wex Wuthor flew out of the explosion, and crashed on the ground.  
WEX: 'No! How can this be?'  
He got up, and realised he was surrounded by all the Supertoons, including Wonderbabs and Scentanna, who had just joined in.  
WONDERBABS: 'You're going to jail, Wex Wuthor.'  
WEX: 'Make me!'  
SCENTANNA: (waving her tail) 'Okay you naughty leetle boy.'  
Wex got a whiff of Scentanna's scent, and was knocked out.  
SUPERBUN: 'The Just-Us League of Supertoons have saved the day once again.'  
The Supertoons cheered.

THE END

TINY TOONS STUDIO: SCENE 5  
Buster and Babs were joined by Plucky, Hamton, Shirley, Fifi, Dizzy Devil, Furrball, Calamity Coyote, Montana Max, Elmyra Duff, Sweetie Pie, Fowlmouth, Concord Condor, Little Sneezer, and many other toons from the Tiny Toons universe.  
BUSTER: 'Well Toonsters. That was our twentieth anniversary special.'  
BABS: 'We hope you all had fun on this special episode.''  
BUSTER: 'Now, we're all going to go and have a special Tiny Toons party. But before we leave, we're gonna perform the Tiny Toons theme song, altogether. Ready everyone?'  
VARIOUS TOONS: 'Ready.'  
They all performed the Tiny Toons theme song.

THE END

FICTITIOUS CAST LIST  
CHARLIE ADLER: Buster Bunny/ Roderick Rat/ Narrator  
TRESS MACNEILLE: Babs Bunny/ Rhubella Rat/ Lady on TV  
JOE ALASKEY: Plucky Duck/ Daffy Duck  
DON MESSICK: Hamton J. Pig  
GAIL MATTHIUS: Shirley McLoon  
KATH SOUCIE: Fifi La Fume/ Bimbette Skunk  
FRANK WELKER: Furrball/ Fox Guy  
ROB PAULSEN: Arnold/ Johnny Pew/ Fowlmouth/ Dragonator  
DANNY COOKSEY: Montana Max  
CREE SUMMER: Elmyra Duff  
JEFF BERGMAN: Bugs Bunny  
LYNNE THIGPEN: Commander Beakiress  
ROBERT AXELROD: Lord S

END TAG  
BUSTER/ BABS: 'Happy twenty years, Toonsters!


	3. The Skunk and The Skunkette

**T** **i** **n** **y** **T** **o** **o** **n** **A** **d** **v** **e** **n** **t** **u** **r** **e** **s**

((Theme Song))

We're Tiny We're Toony, We're All A Little Loony  
And In This Cartoony We're Invading Your TV.

Comic Dispensers We Crack Up All The Censors, On Tiny  
Toon Adventures, Get A Dose Of Comedy.

So Here's Acme Acres It's A Whole Wide World Apart,  
Our Home Sweet Home It Stands Alone, A Cartoon Work Of Art.

Our Scripts Were Rejected Expect The Unexpected, On Tiny Toon  
Adventures Is About To Start.

They're Furry They're Funny, They're Babs And Buster Bunny, Monata  
Max Has Money, Elmyra Is A Pain.

There's Hamton And Plucky, Dizzy Devil's Ducky, Furrball's Unlucky  
And Go-Go Is Insane.

At Acme Looniversity We Earn Our Toon Degree, The Teaching Staff's  
Been Getting Laughs Since 1933.

We're Tiny We're Toony, We're All A Little Loony, It's Tiny Toon  
Adventures Come And Join The Fun.

And Now Our Song Is Done!

Episode #3 – **The Skunk and the Skunkette** ***Fifi finds what may be true love***

Calamity Coyote was on the run again. He now had a white stripe on his back and was covered in black paint. To make things worse, Fifi Le Fume was chasing him yet again. "Yoohoo! Where are vou, my skunk hunk?" Fifi called, cheerfully. Calamity quickly ran into an alleyway and hid beside a trash-can. Luckily, Fifi passed by the alleyway, still searching for him. When the coast was clear, Calamity was about to come from his hiding place when he someone approached him. He quickly turned around to see if it was Fifi. It wasn't. But it was a black and white skunk who a scar on his right eye and a bandage on his right arm. The skunk also had a little mohawk on his head. "Hey dude, you OK? You look as if somebody is chasing you." The skunk asked. Calamity was surprised that this skunk wasn't a love-searching french skunk like Pepe Le Pew and Fifi. Calamity nodded. "Don't take me the wrong way, but you don't look exactly like a skunk." The skunk replied. The skunk sniffed him. "And you don't smell like one either." He added. Calamity held up a sign saying "I'm a coyote. My name is Calamity." "I'm Stripe." The skunk introduced himself. "I've got a bucket of water to wash that paint off yourself." Calamity smiled with glee as Stripe went to get the bucket of water. Stripe returned and splashed the water over the coyote. Within minutes, the black paint and white stripe had vanished. Calamity was overjoyed and held up a sign saying "Thanks!" "Hey, no problem." Stripe replied, smiling. Calamity quickly ran out of the alleyway and was about to head back home when a voice stopped him. "Excuse moi, but have vou seen a handsome skunk boy around?" Fifi asked. Calamity thought for a moment and then he remembered Stripe. Calamity led the love-sick Fifi to the alleyway where he met Stripe. But once they got there, the skunk that Calamity met was nowhere to be found. Fifi frowned and was greatly saddened. "Oh woe! My skunk hunk has escaped moi again." Fifi walked away, sobbing. Calamity however was confused. Was the skunk a figment of his imagination? And if not, where did he go? Calamity shrugged his shoulders and walked home.

The next day, news was spreading over Acme Looniversity that a new student was about to arrive. Every student was talking about it. "I wonder what this new student is gonna be like?" Plucky Duck asked. "I just hope he is friendly unlike Monty." Buster Bunny replied. "I heard that!" shouted Montana Max, down the hall. Later, the Toons were sitting at their desks, wating for their lesson to begin when Bugs Bunny came in. "OK, kids. As you all know, we have a new student here today. I think you know what to do when we have a new student coming to the Looniversity." Bugs explained. All the Toons nodded. "Alright then. Time for you to meet our new student." Bugs opened the door to let the student in, but the Toons that there was no sign of the student. Bugs turned to the Toons. "Don't worry. He's a bit shy." Bugs replied. He turned back outside. "It's OK. Nobody won't hurt ya." Cautiously walking in was a skunk. Calamity was surprised it was Stripe, the same skunk who saved his hide yesterday. When Fifi saw Stripe, her eyes turned into hearts and her tail wagged madly. "Oooh la la." Fifi said to herself. "He's so cute." Shirley McLoon looked at Fifi and rolled her eyes. "Like, here we go again." Shirley muttered. "Now I need a volunteer to show him around the place." Bugs asked. Plucky raised his hand. "Ooh. Pick me. Pick me!" Plucky begged. "The last time you showed somebody around, you got abducted by aliens." Bugs replied. "How did you…?" "Oopsie." Babs Bunny answered, smiling cheekily with a halo on her head. "Buster, how 'bout you?" Bugs asked. "No problemo." Buster replied. Buster got off his seat and led Stripe out of the classroom. "Before we begin the tour, let me introduce myself. I am Buster Bunny." Buster said. "I'm Stripe." The skunk replied. "Well, I'd be careful if I was you. Because if Fifi Le Fume sees ya, she'd be coming after you." "Why? Is she a stalker or something?" Stripe asked, worried. "Nah. Fifi is a skunk with a bad case of romantic love sickness." Stripe nodded as if he understood. As they walked down the locker hall, Stripe saw that one of the clocks was spinning wildly. "Buster, something is wrong with that clock." Stripe said, pointing at the clock that was going haywire. "Uh-oh. It's him." Buster replied. "Him. Him who?" Stripe asked, confused. Suddenly, a funny looking dodo sprang out of the clock and hopped straight to Stripe. "Hello. Hello. My name is GoGo Dodo and I have a song for you." The dodo said, shaking Stripe's hand madly. Suddenly, GoGo Dodo multiplied into six and five of them got various musical instruments with the sixth one being the conductor. "And a one and a two. And a one, two, three, four." The dodo clone said. Then the five dodos played their instruments while the conductor dodo began to sing.

Welcome, welcome to Acme Loo  
Welcome, welcome to Acme Loo  
You'll have fun as much as we do  
Welcome, welcome to Acme Loo.

Then the dodos grouped back together into the single GoGo Dodo, jumped into the clock and closed the face like it was a door. "OK, that was weird." Stripe said, startled. "Ah, don't mind GoGo. He's really insane." Buster replied. Buster and Stripe then continued to look around the Looniversity.

Recess started and Babs, Shirley and Fifi were hanging out, talking amongst themselves. "Wasn't that skunk really handsome?" Fifi asked. "Yeah, but Fifi, don't forget he's new around here. Don't you think you should give him some time to adjust around his surroundings?" Babs explained. "Oui, but I can't help moiself falling for someone who is a skunk like moi." Fifi replied. "Like, Babs is right. Just give him time." Shirley said. "And if you're really in love with him, you need to take it slowly just like me and Buster have done. Instead of just going after 'skunk hunks', you need to control your love sickness." Babs explained. Fifi hung her head as if in shame. "Oui, maybe vous are right." Fifi said, sadly. "Don't be sad, Fifi. Maybe if Stripe sees you, he'll fall for you. Like, just give him time." Shirley said, putting her hand on Fifi's shoulder, comforting her friend. "Hey, Babsey!" Buster shouted. Buster ran up to the three girls. "Hey, Buster." Babs replied. "Where's Stripe?" "He's gone to look at the photos of everyone in the Looniversity just so to know some of our names. Don't worry. I'll go get him once Recess is over."

Stripe was looking at a board that was filled with everyone in the Looniversity. He saw one of a purple skunk with a pink ribbon in her hair. Under it was the name Fifi Le Fume. "So that's the skunk that Buster was warning me about. Gosh, she sure looks pretty." Stripe's thoughts said to himself. Then Stripe shook himself with his cheeks starting to blush and smiled uneasily. Then Stripe continued to look at the photos until another one caught his eye. This one had a boy with money clenched in his hands. Stripe looked at the boy as if he knew him. His eyes then narrowed and fire was starting to dwindle in them. "Montana Max…I've finally found you." Stripe whispered under his breath. His fists clenched very tightly as the fire in his eyes began to burn. "Hey, Stripe!" shouted a voice. Stripe got startled. His face of anger suddenly turning into one of startlement. "Oh…err…hi, Buster." Stripe stuttered. "Come on, the next session is about to start." Buster said. "OK, I'm coming." Stripe replied. Stripe and Buster immediately ran to the lesson as fast as they could.

Buster and the other Toons including Stripe were waiting for the next lesson to begin when an infuriated Pepe stormed in. The Toons were very surprised. "WHO HAS WREETEN ZIS NOTE?" Pepe shouted, furiously. "The Toons looked at each other. "W-what does the note say?" asked Hamton J Pig, scared. "The note says, 'Pepe Le Pew smells like moi grandmother. Signed Montana Max.'" All of the Toons were shocked and looked at Montana Max, horrified. "But I didn't write that note. I swear." Montana Max pleaded. "The note says all, Monty." Buster replied, annoyed. Then GoGo Dodo appeared now wearing a police uniform and slapped handcuffs on Montana's wrists. The dodo then dragged Montana to the Headmaster's office while Montana screamed for mercy. As Pepe and the other Toons watched, Stripe was sitting in his desk, chuckling quietly.

A few days passed and even though Montana Max was suspended until next week, things were normal. It was lunchtime at Acme Looniversity and Stripe was getting his lunch. Once he did, Stripe was looking for Buster and the other when he accidentally walked into someone. His lunch splattered all over him. "Are vous OK?" asked a voice. Stripe stood up and brushed the remnants of his lunch off him. "Oh, I'm fine." When he looked at the person who he walked into, Stripe was surprised it was Fifi Le Fume. "Je'mapelle Fifi Le Fume. Sorry for walking into vous." Fifi said, smiling. Stripe felt his heartbeat beginning to go faster. "No –no problem. I-I'm Stripe." The skunk stuttered. Fifi saw Stripe was starting to look strange. "Is something ze matter? Your face is turning bright red." Fifi was right. Stripe could feel his face turning red. "Oh, I-I'm just fine. Thanks, Fifi." Stripe quickly left in order to save himself from further embarrassment. Fifi blushed faintly and chuckled to himself. "What a cutie." Fifi said to herself. Babs and Shirley who watched the whole thing quietly talked to each other. "Like, did you see the look on Stripe's face?" Shirley asked, chuckling. "I'm thinking Stripe is starting to like her." Babs answered. OK, you two. Don't make a big fuss about it. "Yikes! Who said that?" Babs yelled I did. "Are you talking to us?" Shirley asked. Of course I'm talking to you. Now just pretend I'm not here. "OK." The two girls said.

Two weeks passed and Stripe was getting really settled with into Acme Looniversity and enjoyed it along with his new friends, especially Fifi. Every time he saw the female skunk, Stripe felt like he wanted to talk to her. But was too shy to do so and would usually blush. Before school began, Stripe followed GoGo Dodo into the Looniversity, holding a flower that a note attached to it saying 'To the girl of my dreams Love Stripe.' Once the coast was clear, he quickly dashed to the locker hall and looked to see which one was Fifi's. Once he found the right one, Stripe quickly sell taped the flower on Fifi's locker. Then the students arrived and Stripe quickly left the hall before anyone noticed. Fifi went to her locker and was surprised to see a flower on her locker. She took it off and read the note. When Fifi read the note, she sighed happily and sniffed the flower. Stripe was beginning to show his feelings towards her. "Fifi, are you alright?" Babs asked. Fifi smiled. "Never better." Fifi answered. Babs saw that Fifi was holding a flower. "Where'd you get that?" Babs asked. "Stripey." Fifi answered, smiling. But Fifi knew she didn't want to get too excited. Fifi decided to talk to Stripe once he was alone. With that, Fifi tied the flower on her ribbon and walked down the hallway.

When everyone was gone, Montana Max came into the entrance and looked at the note that was written about Pepe Le Pew. "When I get my hands on the one who wrote this note, he's SO gonna get it big time." Montana growled. When Montana came to his locker and opened it, a mechanical arm with a boxing glove punched him in the face, sending Montana flying into a set of lockers. He then fell unconscious within a few seconds. Later, he woke up to see Buster, Plucky and Hamton towering above him. "Hey guys, Montana is waking up." Hamton announced to the others. Once he was fully alert, Montana rose up and grabbed Buster. "JUST WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT?!" Montana shouted, angrily. "We're not playing anything, Monty. Let me go!" Buster said. "Oh, you're not! Well, what do you call that?" Montana pointed at the boxing arm that was hanging out of Montana's locker. "What! You think we put that thing there?" Plucky asked, in disbelief. "It's obvious!" Montana scowled. Stripe pulled out the boxing arm that was followed by a black box. He read a yellow text that was printed on the box out loud 'Property of Montana Max' "WHAT!" Montana yelled, furiously. "Wow, you're really beating yourself up, Monty." Buster joked, sarcastically. "SHUT UP! I DIDN'T PUT THAT THING THERE!" "Then how come it has your name on it?" Stripe asked. Montana growled in anger. Just what was going on around here? In a fit of rage, Montana charged towards Stripe, threatening to hurt him. But Stripe quickly turned round and let out a horrible smell that knocked out Montana completely. Buster, Plucky and Hamton quickly put their gas masks on to avoid smelling the stink. Buster, Plucky and Hamton walked to the knocked out Montana. "Whoa! You really knocked him out cold." Commented Buster, amazed. "That's what happens when I feel threatened." "So, what should we do with him?" Hamton asked. "Well, he'll wake up by the time we go home. I'd better go get my stuff. I'll catch up with you guys in a minute." Buster, Plucky and Hamton walked to the classroom while Stripe went to get his things ready. When recess was over and the coast was clear, Stripe walked up to the unconscious form of Montana Max and glared at him. "Sleep well while you can, Montana Max. Your worst nightmare has yet to begin."

The school bell rang for everyone to go home. Babs and Shirley were standing around the statue of Daffy Duck, waiting for Fifi Le Fume. "Where is she?" Shirley asked. "It never takes this long for Fifi to come out." Babs commented, impatiently. Then Fifi finally came out. "Hey, what took you so long?" Babs asked. "We've been waiting for you for about ten minutes." "Sorry, but there is somezheen I'm wanting to do." "Oh, what's that?" Shirley asked, curiously. "I want to talk to Stripe about somezheen." "Well, OK. We'll see you tomorrow." Babs said. With that, Fifi left the girls in search of Stripe.

Stripe was walking home with Buster and Plucky when he heard Fifi Le Fume calling for him. "You guys go ahead without me. I'll catch ya later." Stripe said. "Sure thing, Stripe." Buster said. Buster and Plucky turned around chuckled quietly as they walked away. "Err…hey, Fifi." Stripe stuttered, trying his best not to blush. "I thought you were going to hang out with Babs or something." "Well I came here to talk to vous." Fifi replied. "About that note with the flower you gave me." "Oh." Stripe said, shamefully. "Did it offend you or something?" "No. I thought it was very sweet of vous to think of moi" Fifi answered, smiling. "And I wanted to thank vous for it." Stripe started to blush, but he smiled. "Aw, shucks. It was nothing." Suddenly, Stripe felt something press against his cheek for a moment. Stripe couldn't believe it. Fifi Le Fume had just kissed him. His cheeks began to glow redder than ever. Fifi chuckled at the look of his face. "I'll see vous tomorrow." Fifi said, before she walked away. Stripe had a question in his mouth that was trying to come out. "Fifi." Stripe said. "Oui?" Fifi asked. "Are you…err…busy tomorrow night?" "Oui. But I won't be on Vendredi." Stripe knew that word meant 'Friday'. "I'm not really sure about asking you this. But I was wondering if…you'd like to go…erm…go on a date with me." Stripe feared Fifi was going to be a bit annoyed about him asking that, but was surprised when Fifi answered. "Oh, I'd love to!" Immediately, Fifi went straight to Stripe and huggled him like a teddy bear. "Vous are so sweet." Once, she let go of him, Fifi headed toward home, but not before saying 'Au Revoir' to Stripe.

"Will you hurry it up, Buster? I'm missing my favourite movie." Plucky whined. Buster and Plucky were at Buster's house, looking at the note that Montana Max wrote about Pepe Le Pew. "Will you stop whining, Plucky? I'm trying to think." Buster said, annoyed. "So am I. I'm thinking about how much I'm missing my movie." Buster rolled his eyes and continued his thoughts. Looking at the note, he thought about how Montana Max did his deeds. When he did things like this, Montana would never sign his name. Something just didn't seem right. "So, figured out anything yet, Sherlock?" Plucky asked, sarcastically. "Yeah, two things. For one thing, when Montana writes notes like this , he wouldn't just simply sign his name on the bottom. Secondly, this isn't his handwriting." Buster explained. "How'd you figure that out? Did you watch him write or something?" "Never mind that, Plucky. I gotta show this to Bugs Bunny and see what he thinks." "OK, sure. I'll see you tomorrow, Buster." Plucky replied., before he jumped out Buster's rabbit hole. Once he was a further distance away, Plucky muttered to himself. "Oh sure, let the grey rabbit save the day. Why can't he let Daffy Duck do it for a change?"

The next day, Bugs was asleep on his desk when a knock on the door was heard. He immediately woke up and said. "Come in." The door opened and Buster entered in. "Oh, Buster. What can I do for ya?" Bugs asked. "I want to talk to you about this." Buster said, handing Montana's note to Bugs. "Say, isn't that the note that Montana wrote." "Yeah, but I have a feeling that Montana Max didn't write that." Buster answered. "What makes you think that?" Bugs asked. "Look at the handwriting. It isn't Montana's." Bugs studied the writing for a moment. "I'll tell you what, Buster. You keep a low profile on this and I'll talk to you at recess. In the meantime, I'll do a little digging of my own." "Alright, Bugs. My mouth is shut up about it for now." Buster replied. Buster then left Bugs' office. When recess came, Buster went to Bugs' office to see if Bugs made any discoveries. "Welcome back, Buster." Bugs said. "So, what's new?" Buster asked. "You may be surprised about this. But you were right. Montana didn't write the note." "Who wrote it, then?" "Stripe did." Buster was surprised and shocked. How could he do such a thing? "Does that also mean he did the boxing glove thing?" Buster asked. "I'm afraid so, kid. And that also means, he has to have a detention. I'll have a talk with him and find out why he did so." Bus answered. "I just hope he isn't mad at me." Buster muttered to himself.

The discovery had spread around the Looniversity like a plague. When Fifi heard about it, she was furious. In the detention centre, Stripe had his head buried in his arms, crying. He took out a photo of his parents from his rucksack. Looking at them for a moment, a tear began to swell up his eye. Suddenly, Bugs Bunny came in. Stripe quickly hid the photo under the desk. Bugs sat on the other side of the desk, looking at him. "You do know why you're here, Stripe?" Bugs asked, sternly. "Yeah, sir. I do." Stripe answered, trying to keep the tears back. "Could you stop crying and tell me why you did those things to Montana Max." Stripe swallowed hard and shook his head. "I'm sorry Mr Bugs Bunny. But I can't." But the rabbit wouldn't take no for an answer.. "Stripe, listen to me. It's for your own good that me and the other members of staff know about it." Stripe sighed, as if he gave up. "Fine. You really want to know. Here." Stripe then handed Bugs the photo of his family. Bugs looked at it, then looked at Stripe in a confused manner. "Stripe. What's your family got to do with any of this?" "Mr Bugs, I'll explain everything from the beginning." "I'm listening." Bugs replied.

After school had ended, Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton and Fifi were hanging around the entrance. "Man, I feel so bad for getting Stripe into trouble." Buster said. "Come on, Buster. At least you did the right thing." Babs replied. "Yeah, but…" Then Stripe came out along with Bugs Bunny. When he came across Buster and the others, Buster came up to Stripe. "Stripe, I'm sorry for getting you into trouble." Buster apologized. Stripe turned to him, smiling. "It's OK. I forgive you. And I'm sorry too for lying." Buster, Babs, Plucky and Hamton accepted the apology. But Fifi had her back toward him. Stripe walked up to Fifi and asked. "Fifi, can you forgive me?" "Hmph! Sorry, but I don't associate with people who spread deceitful lies. And vous can forget about your stinking date." Stripe was greatly hurt by this. He hung his head and quietly said, "I...I understand." Then the skunk walked off, sobbing silently. "Fifi, what's gotten into you?" Babs asked, angrily. "Stripe has been so kind to you ever since he met you and he asked you to forgive him. Now, you've just spat it back in his face." "Babs is right, Fifi. You shouldn't be so hard on him." Bugs said. "But he lied to all of us." Fifi replied. "I know. I think I need to tell you five something about Stripe that must be told privately." Bugs led Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton and Fifi to his office. Once they got there, Bugs sat down and looked at the kids with a face they rarely saw. "Kids, the thing is Stripe is…an orphan." Buster and the others were shocked to hear about this. "An orphan? But how did that happen?" Hamton asked, worried. "Well, if you want me to tell you how it happened, then you'd better have your handkerchiefs at the ready. That includes you. Yeah, YOU! The one reading this story right now. Go get your tissue box, get back here and listen." The Bugs began Stripe's story. "Stripe once had loving parents and they all lived nearby Acme Woods. They were once happy until another family came. They intended to build a new mansion for their son and in order to do so, they ordered Stripe's family to evacuate the area, so that construction could begin. They refused. Soon the two families argued and soon the arguments soon became fights. And then it happened." "What happened?" Buster asked, worried. Bugs cleared his throat and continued. "Stripe's parents put him inside the burrow hole where he would be safe. What happened next was unknown to him for hours until he came out. Stripe called for his parents. No answer. Then he stepped into a red puddle. The young skunk followed the trail when he saw something that ruined his life forever. His parents were dead." The five Toonsters were horrified. When Fifi heard this, tears were swelling in her eyes. She covered her face as the tears fell down her face. "How could I have been so stupid? He's treat me so kindly and I've broken his heart." Fifi sobbed. Immediately, Fifi rushed out the door and left the Looniversity. "Who did this?" Buster asked, shocked. "Who could've killed his parents?" Bugs closed his eyes to began to deliver the bitter truth. "The parents who killed Stripe's parents were of Mr Montana Max." In that moment, a new fury boiled within Buster. "THAT-THAT MONSTER!" Buster shouted, furiously. "Whoa, Buster! I've never seen you this angry before!" Plucky yelled, alarmed. "The story doesn't end there." Bugs said. "When Stripe saw his parents dead, a fuel of hatred filled him. A hatred towards humans." "Like Elmer Fudd?" Hamton asked. Bugs nodded. "Then he proceeded to attack Montana Max. The attack nearly costed him his life." Babs shook her head. "I always thought Montana to be some jerk. But never like that." Babs commented. "Where ever Stripe has gotten to. I hope he's OK." Plucky asked, sadly. Then, there was a tap on the window of Bugs' office. It was Sweetie Pie. Bugs opened the window to let Sweetie in. "Hey Sweetie. What are you doing back here?" Buster asked. "It's an emergency. It's about Stripe!" Sweetie answered, frantically. "What's wrong?" Bugs asked. "Stripe is going to Montana Max to have a final showdown with him." "Then, we've gotta stop him." Buster replied. Babs, Plucky and Hamton nodded and quickly left Bugs' office. "Sweetie, you go check up on them" Bugs said. Sweetie quickly flew away and followed the group. "I hope nothing bad happens." Bugs muttered to himself.

In the Acme junkyard, Fifi walked to her Cadillac home, when she saw a note attached to the car's bumper. Fifi looked at it and began to read it.

To Fifi Le Fume,

By the time you have read this note, I have gone to face off against Montana Max. You may not understand why. But I'm sure Bugs Bunny explained everything to you. I may not be able to say this in person, but you Fifi are the reason my heart is filled with love again and that's why I love you. And if you find it in your heart to forgive me, then I'm sorry for lying.

Yours truly,  
Stripe

Those words touched Fifi's heart deeply, she felt tears of joy beginning to swell up in her eyes. "I must find Stripe." Fifi said to herself and she quickly left the junkyard as fast as she could.

Montana Max was sitting in his living room, watching TV, when he heard a knock on the door. "Go away!" Montana yelled. The door was knocked again. Montana stormed right to the door. But just when he was about to open it, the door exploded, sending Montana flying. Montana got up, covered in black ash. When the smoke cleared, Montana saw Stripe standing before him. "Greetings, Montana Max. I've been waiting so long to meet you." Stripe said, coldly. "You're that skunk who tried to get me into trouble." Montana yelled. "How perceptive." Stripe replied, sarcastically. But since we re-introduced ourselves. It's time for you to say good bye." Without warning, Stripe lunged towards him and bit his arm, viciously. The skunk immediately began to punch him. Montana dodged his next punch and pushed him aside. "What do you want from me?" Montana asked, fearfully. "You destroyed my life. Now it's my turn to destroy yours." Stripe answered, sternly. The skunk then pulled out an AJAX Uzi machine gun and aimed it at Montana. "Any last words?" Stripe asked. "Stripe!" A voice shouted. Stripe turned round to see Buster, Babs, Plucky and Hamton. "Put the gun down." Buster pleaded. "Stay out of this, Buster! This doesn't involve you in any way." Stripe replied. "Stripe, don't do this!" Babs said. "You are more a better person than this." "Listen to us, Stripe. If you do this, then you're no better than the ones who killed your family." Buster said. "I don't care! I just want him to suffer how I suffered." "Think about it, Stripe. Is this what your parents wanted you to be? Is this the Stripe that Fifi would love? You gotta understand that there is more to life than just stupid revenge." Stripe looked at the gun he was holding, then at Montana Max, then to Buster. "I know your parents were killed and I'm sorry to know about it. But you gotta move, Stripe. You have friends now. A girl who is head over heels for you. Are you going to throw all of that away? For this?" Buster said. Stripe's eyes closed as tears streamed down his face and tossed the gun aside. He turned away from Montana Max and fell on the floor, crying. "Stripe, it's OK." Hamton said, patting his head. "You're right, guys. I should move on." Stripe sobbed. Montana Max was about to tip=toe his way of the mansion when Plucky Duck got in the way. "Just where do you think you're going?" Plucky asked, jokingly. Within moments, Montana found himself being flung out of his mansion and he flew across the sky. When Montana got up, he found himself in the one place he never wanted to be. Wackyland. "NO!"

Night had fallen over Acme Acres and Stripe was sitting by a tree, looking at the stars. Even though he had made peace with his friends, Stripe now felt lonely. He hadn't seen Fifi since school ended, Maybe Fifi had dumped him for sure. He sighed deeply. Suddenly, Stripe saw something coming towards him. "Stripey!" shouted a familiar overjoyed voice. "Fifi?" Stripe asked. And indeed it was. Fifi lunged towards Stripe, with her arms wide. Fifi tumbled into Stripe and when they stopped tumbling, Stripe saw that Fifi's lips had made contact with his. They separated the accidental kiss and blushed. "Does that mean you forgive me?" Stripe asked. "Oui. And I'm sorry for being mean to vous, earlier." Stripe smiled. "It's OK." Fifi got off top of Stripe and lied on the grass next to him, looking at the stars. Soon, the two skunks fell asleep under the shining night sky. Little did they know, somebody was watching the two sleeping skunks. "Don't you just love happy endings?" Bugs asked the audience. 


	4. Driving Fifi Crazy

**T** **i** **n** **y** **T** **o** **o** **n** **A** **d** **v** **e** **n** **t** **u** **r** **e** **s**

((Theme Song))

We're Tiny We're Toony, We're All A Little Loony  
And In This Cartoony We're Invading Your TV.

Comic Dispensers We Crack Up All The Censors, On Tiny  
Toon Adventures, Get A Dose Of Comedy.

So Here's Acme Acres It's A Whole Wide World Apart,  
Our Home Sweet Home It Stands Alone, A Cartoon Work Of Art.

Our Scripts Were Rejected Expect The Unexpected, On Tiny Toon  
Adventures Is About To Start.

They're Furry They're Funny, They're Babs And Buster Bunny, Monata  
Max Has Money, Elmyra Is A Pain.

There's Hamton And Plucky, Dizzy Devil's Ducky, Furrball's Unlucky  
And Go-Go Is Insane.

At Acme Looniversity We Earn Our Toon Degree, The Teaching Staff's  
Been Getting Laughs Since 1933.

We're Tiny We're Toony, We're All A Little Loony, It's Tiny Toon  
Adventures Come And Join The Fun.

And Now Our Song Is Done!

Episode #4 –Driving Miss Fifi (Crazy) ((Fifi gets run over by a truck then driven crazy))

"Eet's zee eye of zee tigair, eet's zee cream of zee fight  
Risin' up to zee challenge of our rival  
And zee last known survivor stalks her prey in zee nuit  
And she's watchin' us all in zee eye of zee tigair"

The happy purple skunkette sang to herself as she skated along the sidewalk.  
Autumn had cast its colorful grip upon Acme Acres. The leaves were just  
beginning to change colors on the trees. Although there was a slight damp chill in the  
autumn air, Fifi LaFume was still enjoying the peacefulness. She was on her way  
downtown to pick up a gift for Hamton Pig. His birthday was coming up in a few  
weeks and she wanted to get her portly beau something special.  
"Heyya, Feef!" called someone from across the street. Fifi turned to see  
Shirley the Loon and Plucky Duck coming towards her. She attempted to stop, but  
her skate rolled over her own tail and she fell.  
"Le OOF!" The wind rushed out of her lungs as her backside hit the cold  
cement. "I am zee, 'ow you say... 'Two left footer', non?" Fifi tried to joke.  
"You mean, you like, have two left feet," corrected Shirley as she and Plucky  
pulled their friend to her feet.  
"Besides," added Plucky as Fifi fell again, on him this time. "Two left feet are  
for dancers. You're just plain klutzy."  
Fifi managed to jab the duck in the ribs as he and Shirley steadied her. With  
her friends to help her, Fifi managed to balance herself. The skates she was wearing  
were still new to her, as was skating in general. Stopping wasn't her strong point.  
"So like, where are you headed, or some junk?" Shirley asked.  
The pretty polecat grinned. "Downtown to get mon petit cabbage a bairthday  
gift. I zink 'e deservs somezing special."  
"Like, he's already got you. What else could he totally want?" quipped the  
Loon, causing Fifi's cheekfur to redden with modesty.  
Plucky coughed under his breath and tried to move the conversation along, "If  
you _really_ want to get him something special, there's a toy store in town that has a  
new game out for the Mega Playstation. It's called 'Immature Radioactive Samurai  
Slugs: Butt Kickin' Time!' The graphics are out of this world! And, it's only $60  
bucks, a real steal! Hamton would love it!" He put on a sincere looking grin.  
Both girls exchanged glances and glared at the green avian.  
"'Amton doesn't even _'ave_ a playstation," Fifi stated, putting her paws on her  
hips.  
Shirley crossed her arms, "Gee, isn't that like, deja vuu? Because, you were  
just talking about totally bugging your folks for one of those not like, five minutes  
ago, or some junk."  
Plucky chuckled, "Yeah, isn't that amazing? Hammy and me are so much  
alike that we'd want the same -ow!" He was cut off as Shirley rapped her knuckles  
on his feathered head.  
"Like, rope it in, Ducktoad. Fifi is like, _not_ buying you that game. So get  
some karma and a clue already!"  
Plucky muttered to himself as he rubbed his head. "Well, how much _do_ you  
have to spend anyway?"  
"PLUCKY!" both girls yelled at him. Usually not even _Plucky_ was bold  
enough to ask about another toon's finances!  
The duck blinked, "No, I'm serious, Feef. There's a clothing store about two  
lights straight downtown from here. Hamton dragged me over there about a week  
ago. He drooled over some sweaters. But, they were too expensive for him. He'd  
love one of those."  
Fifi stood there, stunned. Did _Plucky Duck_ just come up with a great,  
unselfish idea? "Zat eez a wondairful idea!" she cried, hugging the duck so tight that  
his eyeballs bugged out of their sockets.  
"No problem," he replied, his voice strained from lack of oxygen. Fifi  
released her embrace quickly as he continued, "The store's called 'ACME Husky  
sizes, Plus'. Can't miss it."  
The skunkette thanked her friends again and skated, clumsily, off on down the  
sidewalk. As she disappeared out of sight, Shirley kissed Plucky's cheek.  
"What was that for?" he asked, slightly taken back.  
She smiled, "For actually like, having a totally cosmic and unselfish idea for  
once." With a suave look, the duck added, "Well, I _could_ think of a -mmph!"  
Shirley clamped her hand over his beak. "I like, gave you a compliment. Don't  
ruin it, or some junk. Kay?" she whispered as she dragged him on up the sidewalk.

================================================

Fifi noticed the second traffic light up ahead and began to slow down. She'd  
nearly fallen in the road trying to stop at the first light. Luckily an older man was able  
to catch her before she ended up in the path of a speeding car.  
Luck was on her side, again. Just as she reached the curb, the light turned red.  
This she was grateful for. She started across the road, unaware that her luck was about  
to run out.  
Hearing a thunderous roar, Fifi looked up just in time to see a monstrous semi  
truck tearing down the road straight towards her! It was obvious that the semi wasn't  
going to slow down in time for the light. Terror filled every inch of Fifi's body. She  
tried to run, but her skates wouldn't cooperate. As she took a step forward, the other  
skate fell back. She struggled violently to regain her balance. When she thought she  
could stand again, her skates went out to each side, leaving her in a splits style  
position in the middle of the road. Fifi risked a glance upward. The truck was still  
coming! It looked like- yes, it _was_! The truck was actually picking up speed!  
Even more scared then before, Fifi pulled herself to her feet, barely managing to keep  
her balance. As she did, the truck's shadow loomed over her like the undeniable  
touch of death.  
Like a deer frozen in a car's headlights, Fifi LaFume stood with her fate  
resigned. With her last conscious effort, she let out a shrill, loud shriek. Then all was  
dark.  
The shriek caught the attention of several passers by. They quickly rushed out  
to help the broken LaFume and to curse at the truck. It went on racing down the road  
as if unaware of its deathly deed.

=======================================

A dull throbbing pain pulled Fifi back into consciousness. She felt as if a  
bowling ball was sitting on her face, trying to stop her from opening her eyes.  
With every ounce of what little strength she had, Fifi opened her eyes half  
way. As her vision came into focus, it settled on a chubby pink face.  
"'Amton?" she asked weakly. The pig nodded as his eyes filled with tears. A  
pink paw handed him a tissue.  
"How ya doing, Feef?" Babs Bunny asked, giving the skunkette a nervous  
smile. Buster Bunny, Plucky, Shirley and most of the others from the old TTA cast  
crowded around the bed as Babs spoke.  
Fifi moaned. She was in a lot of pain. She didn't want to tell her friends that  
though. "I am alright. Wha, where am I?"  
"In the hospital," Buster told her, "You're lucky that truck didn't kill you at the  
speed it was going."  
Plucky pushed Buster aside, "Yeah, you were almost a polecat street pizza.  
You got off pretty easy with just a broken leg and a few bruised ribs." He reached  
down to pat her ribcage where the bandages were. Hamton quickly slapped his hand  
away. Plucky pulled his hand back, looking quite shocked.  
"Sorry, Plucky, but Fifi doesn't need her ribs hurt any worse," Hamton said.  
He sat back down again, holding one of Fifi's paws. "Don't worry, Fifi, I'm here for  
you."  
She smiled at him gratefully. "Zank vous, 'Amton. I appreciate eet."  
"Excuse me," said a pleasant male voice from behind the group. Everyone  
turned around to see a medium sized hound dog in a lab coat and glasses, "I see our  
patient is awake. How are you doing Miss..." He glanced at his chart, "LaFume?"  
"I'm alright. Aleettle sore, but I guess I'm lucky to be alive, oui?" Fifi  
answered.  
The doctor nodded, "Yes you are, considering the way that truck..." He  
stopped in midsentence, shuddering a bit. Then he continued, "It was a good thing  
your friends found you or you'd have bled to death. Anyway, the only injuries,  
besides a few cuts and bruises, seem to be a few cracked ribs and a broken leg." He  
motioned towards Fifi's left leg, which was wrapped up and propped in a sling. "In  
about two weeks you'll be up and moving again."  
The skunkette groaned again, "Vous mean I'm stuck 'ere for two whole  
weeks?"  
"Like, don't worry, Feef, we'll visit you every day after school, kay," said  
Shirley, trying to cheer her friend up. Everyone agreed.  
"Uh-huh, uh-huh, we sure will," added Little Sneezer Mouse. "I'll even bring  
you lotsa flowers too."  
Fifi smiled. It was good to know that, even though the show was long out of  
production, the cast was still as close as they'd always been.  
The doctor chuckled. It wasn't often that a group _this_ large came to see an  
ailing friend. It was a shame he had to get them to leave. But, the skunkette was  
going to need a _lot_ of rest in the next few days.  
"Ok, kids. I'm afraid Miss LaFume needs some rest. Visiting hours are from  
3pm to 7pm every day," he told them.  
"Like, wait a minute. I do volunteer work here as a candy striper, or some  
junk. Visiting hours are for sure _much_ longer then THAT!" protested Shirley.  
Giving her a wink the doctor replied, "Yes, they are. But, I don't want to see  
you kids in here skipping school or homework just because you're worried about your  
friend here."  
"Aw, rats!" muttered the group, snapping their fingers.  
Hamton was still holding onto Fifi's paw. "Can't I stay with her just a little  
longer?" the pig asked, still looking at Fifi.  
"Afraid not," the doctor told him. He'd seen this before. For some reason, the  
pig had obvious feelings for the skunk. As ridiculous as it sounded, the two looked as  
if they might be a couple. "Come on, pal," the hound put his hand on Hamton's  
shoulder, giving him a small get moving gesture. "Your lady friend is going to need  
all the sleep she can get."  
"Alright," mumbled Hamton. Yet, he wasn't moving.  
Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Fifi said to him, "Eet's alright. I will be fine.  
Vous look like vous need rest too, mon ami."  
Seeing the pig's still hesitant state, Furrball Cat took one of his arms and Dizzy  
Devil the other. Together the two of them pulled Hamton towards the door.  
"I'll be right outside the door, Feef. Call me if you need _anything_!" Hamton  
called as he was yanked out the door. Everyone else gave Fifi hugs and their  
promises to visit and followed their friends out the door. The doctor was the last to  
leave.  
"Don't worry, Miss LaFume," he said in his pleasant voice, "The pain killers  
will keep the pain minimal and these two weeks will fly by so fast that you'll hardly  
even notice it. You'll be running around and going to school again before you know  
it. By the way, I'm Dr. Doggie Houndser. If you need anything, feel free to call. I'll  
be back later to check on you." With that, he left, closing the door gently behind him.  
'Two weeks,' Fifi thought. 'I'm stuck 'ere for two weeks. What a way to begin  
moi senior year.'  
Feeling exhausted, Fifi turned towards the window and closed her eyes in  
hopes of finding sleep.

========================================

A sudden burst of pain awoke the polecat from her sleep. Her ribs and leg  
were aching terribly. She let out a small "eep!" as she clutched the bandages around  
her ribs. 'Zee painkillairs aren't as effective as you zink, dear doctair,' she thought as  
she gently rubbed the bandages on her ribs.  
The thoughts barely echoed through her mind when the door nearly exploded  
open. Hamton came stumbling in. The pig looked like he'd nearly had a heart attack.  
"Fifi? What is it? What happened?"  
Quickly trying to get over the shock of being burst in on like that, Fifi told  
him, "Eet's nozing. I just, 'ow you say, had a daymere. Zat's all. Anyway, what are  
vous steel doing 'ere? Vous look exhausted!"  
Hamton came over to the bedside. He didn't look one bit convinced. "Did the  
pain killers wear off?" She nodded, feeling guilty about burdening anyone with her  
own suffering.  
It wasn't that she didn't feel comfortable around Hamton. It was just that,  
well, he _was_ a guy. If there was one thing Fifi LaFume hated, it was letting  
_ANY_ guy think that she couldn't take a little pain.  
"Don't worry, Fifi. I'll get the doctor," he said.  
"No, 'Amton. Zat's not really-" she tried to protest. It was too late. The pig  
had gone out the door before she'd even opened her mouth.  
The polecat's fur turned red with embarrassment as she heard an earsplitting  
cry of, "MEDIC!" echoing through the halls. Hamton soon returned, dragging an  
annoyed looking hound dog doctor with him.  
"I was with another patient. This had _better_ be important, Mr. Pig.  
Otherwise, I'll have you escorted off the premises." The pleasant tone that had been  
in his voice before was gone.  
"Of COURSE this is important!" cried Hamton, "Fifi's in pain."  
The doctor sighed. He was trying not to get upset at Hamton. After all, the  
pig was just worried about his friend. Still, that didn't excuse dragging him out of  
another patient's room. "Mr. Pig, I understand your concerns. But, there _are_ other  
patients in this hospital in much worse shape and pain then Miss LaFume here. Now,  
kindly let go of my coat before I call for security."  
Hamton did as he was told. The doctor went over to check on Fifi, "How are  
you feeling, Miss. LaFume?"  
"I am dOOing alright. Ow!" she tried to fib. But her ribs and leg were aching  
like crazy. Seeing this, Dr. Houndser pulled a bottle of Acme Anvil Pain Crusher  
pills out of his lab coat.  
Pouring a few of the pills into his paw he said, "Perhaps these will help you to  
feel better. Now, let me just get you a glass of wat-Oh my!"  
Hamton was already handing Fifi a glass of water to take with the pills.  
The doctor gave Hamton a curious look as he handed Fifi the pills.  
When he was gone, Fifi was alone with Hamton. The two looked at each  
other, as if unsure what to talk about.  
"Vous don't 'ave to be so attentitive a moi, 'Amton. I don't want to be a  
bothair to anyone," the skunkette told him.  
"Aw, shucks, Fifi," said Hamton. "You're no bother at all. Are, are you  
comfortable enough? Is there anything I can get you?"  
Fifi shook her head, "Non zank vous. I will be just fine."  
Pointing over to the nightstand beside Fifi's bed, Hamton added, "By the way,  
I got you a vase of flowers. I hope that's alright."  
They wre indeed alright! A mixture of white roses and blue forget-me-nots  
were intertwined with deep green leaves of varying sizes. With the fading graces of  
Autums's light, green was becoming a scarce commodety. All of it was bunched  
together in a clear crystal-like vase.  
"Of course!" Fifi grinned as she breathed in the ever-fresh moist scent.  
Flowers certainly would brighten up the room. They'd be much nicer to look at then  
the four white walls and drape covered window.  
"Are you _positive_ that there's nothing I can do for you? Maybe I could fluff  
up your pillow?" he offered.  
"Non, I don't-" she was cut off as Hamton gently lifted her head, removed the  
pillow and set her head back down again. The pig made a quick show of squishing,  
stretching, pummeling and puffing the pillow into a soft fluffy state. He put the  
pillow back just as gently as he'd taken it.  
"'Amton, I _really_ zink vous should leave now," she told him in a kind, yet  
stern, tone.  
He looked a bit disappointed, but agreed. Hamton said good night to the lady  
skunk and left her alone to rest.

=======================================  
A low vacuumous sound startled Fifi into the waking world. She opens her  
eyes halfway and gasped at the sight she saw. Hamton was vacuuming the rug!  
Oddly enough, the vacuum itself had a very low sound. It was just barely loud  
enough for her to hear, as if it were muffled somehow.  
The skunkette glanced at the small clock next to her bed. It was only 6:00am!  
She also noticed a second vase of flowers -a mix of Merrigolds and Pansies- sitting  
next to the first on her nightstand.  
Returning her gaze back to the pig, Fifi asked in a groggy tone, "Eet's only  
seex am. 'Amton, what are vous doing 'ere?"  
Hamton jumped a bit as Fifi spoke. With a sheepish grin, he turned off the  
vacuum. "Well, um, I just dropped by on my way to school and noticed how dusty  
this place was. So, I thought I'd clean it up."  
"This eez a 'ospital," began the skunkette, slightly annoyed, "Zee employees  
'ere make sure eet's always clean. Vous just came to see moi, admit ett."  
The pig glanced around. "Well, I thought it could use the extra cleaning."  
Hamton wasn't fooling her one little bit. The duo hadn't been going together  
that long, but Fifi had already begun to know some of Hamton's little quirks. This  
'cleaning spree' of his was just a ploy. He was just trying to find reasons to be around  
her. It was kind of sweet in a way.  
Hamton finally caved in, "Ok, I admit it. I just came in to see you. Can you  
blame me though? I just felt so bad knowing that you were here all alone..."  
"Deed vous even go home last night?" asked Fifi, noticing how shabby his  
clothing was looking. This included the bagginess below his eyelids.  
"Uh, well," the pig stuttered. Finally he just put his hands in his pockets and  
nodded solemnly. "I was afraid the pain killers might wear off again. Knowing you,  
you'd suffer in silence and I _hate_ it when you do that."  
Fifi stifled a giggle, trying to look very serious. "Alright, mom piggy of Ham,  
vous steell 'ave school today, even if I don't. I want vous to go home, catch a quick  
nap zen get to school! Vous shouldn't miss things like sleep just for moi. Now, get  
going!"  
"But-"  
"GO!"  
The look on Fifi's face told the pig that she was serious. Giving in, he sighed  
and headed towards the door. Suddenly, he stopped.  
"Oh! I almost forgot," he said, pulling out a package, "Here, I got this for you  
to pass the time today." He handed her the small box. It wasn't much to look at, just  
a simple white box with a lavender ribbon tied around it.  
Excitedly, Fifi untied the ribbon and opened the box. She squealed with  
delight, and eeked at the sudden pain of a jerky movement. She plucked the box's  
contents from it, a silver colored paperback book. On the cover, written in ivory  
coloring, was the title "For My Love's Sake". It was one of these dimestore romance  
novels that Fifi loved so much. She leaned over and hugged Hamton as tightly as her  
ribs would allow her to. "Zank vous mon amor!" she cried joyously.  
Hamton started towards the door again. "Seeya after school, Fifi," he called  
back. There was no response. She had already opened the book and was lost within  
its pages of desire, love and tragedy. Fifi's eyes were already glazed within the  
dreamscapes of her imagination's wonderland.  
Hamton left quietly. This time, he really did head home. He already had a bit  
of explaining to do to his parents about his whereabouts last night. Plus, he was  
starving! A hospital may be a place for the sick to heal, but it sure as heck is no place  
to get a decent meal!

========================================

Fifi breathed in the sultry sweetness of her companion. His strong protective  
arms encircling her form made her feel safe. An angel like glow seemed to surround  
the duo as they gazed at the landscape from their clifftop view. Below them, misty  
green valleys stretched into majestic green/blue mountains in the distance. Clear  
rivers bubbled a romantic saranade. A slight wind rustled the silken fabric of Fifi's  
coral colored gown.  
"Let's never end this paradise between us," her white furred counterpart told  
her in a soothing voice.  
"I would nevair leave vous," sighed the skunkette.  
He held her close. "Fifi."  
"Mon amor," she whispered as she leaned up to him for a kiss.  
"Fifi... Fifi... Fee-DON'T YOU EVEN _THINK_ ABOUT KISSING ME,  
POLECAT!"  
The daydream Fifi was having rippled into emptiness as she found herself face  
to face with an irked Shirley the Loon!  
"Wha!" squeaked the frightened LeFume, backing away from Shirley. Well,  
backing away as much as one could when one is in a bed.  
"Nice to like, see you too, Feef," noted the Loon. Everyone around her was  
cracking up. The bunnies, Fowlmouth, Mary Melody, Li'l Sneezer and Hamton were  
doing their best to control their hysterics.  
Fowlmouth clapped Shirley on the back, saying, "Hamton tried to dadgum  
warn ya about that, but you dadgum wouldn't listen. Maybe next dadgum time _I_  
can be on the receiving end of that kiss."  
Shirley scowled, "Fine! Next time, we'll like, let Buster wake her up."  
"OH NO we won't!" declared Babs, wrapping her arms around her blue  
boyfriend protectively. "I'm the only one who gets to kiss _this_ fuzzball!"  
Gales of laughter rang out as Fifi's face flushed red with embarrassment.  
Mary Melody patted Fifi's shoulder gently, "Aw, we're sorry, Feef. But, if you  
could've seen the look on your face... er, like I said, sorry Feef."  
"Very funny," griped Fifi. Her tail twitched with discontent. Being so rudely  
awakened from a daydream was _not_ something she enjoyed. "If vous could've seen  
'im vous would not think eet was so funny eithair."  
Shirley chuckled, "Not like, Johnny Pew I hope."  
Fifi wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Non, of course not! And, 'e was no kitty  
with a stripe down 'is back eithair. This one was different. 'E was all white-"  
Everyone burst into giggles again. Now more then embarrassed, the Loon  
decided it was time to make her exit. She was, after all, on candy striper duty.  
"Just like, keep the Karma good and the noise down, kay," she warned.  
As Shirley left, Sneezer tugged gently on Babs's skirt. "Can I give them to her  
now? Can I? Huh, can I? Can I?" he pleaded, as most small toddlers tend to do.  
Babs bent down and picked the little mouse up. With a proud grin on his face,  
Sneezer held a few daffodils out to Fifi. "See? I told you I'd bring flowers! Uh-huh,  
uh-huh, I sure did!"  
"Merci very much, Sneezair," said Fifi, reaching for the small bouquet.  
Suddenly, he began to sniffle.  
"EEK!" cried the poor skunkette. She had no place to hide!  
"Quick, he's gonna bLOW!" yelled Buster. He grabbed a hold of Sneezer and  
rushed him over to the window. Plucky already had it open and waiting.  
"A... ahhh... aHHH... AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH..." The little mouse  
struggled with the sneeze that was coming. After a few moments, he finally just  
breathed a sigh of relief. "Guess it was just a false alarm," he chuckled.  
A collective sigh echoed through the room as everyone relaxed.  
Unfortunately, the sneeze decided to make a return performance as the boys  
turned back into the room. With no time to warn anyone, Sneezer let out one  
powerful sneeze! Babs and Fowlmouth found themselves plastered into the wall.  
Hamton just barely managed to hold his own form against the force of the sneeze as  
he held onto Fifi protectively.  
They all fared better then Plucky, Buster and Sneezer did, though. The  
sneeze's impact knocked the trio right through the window. They landed in a tree  
about a mile away.  
As the boys lie, dazed and entangled, in the tree, Sneezer pulled out a  
clipboard and added daffodils to his, already vastly large, list. "There's another one  
for my list of lallergies," he sniffled. Glancing over his list again, he declared, "Just  
think, guys, two more and I'll make the Guiness Book of World Records for most  
lallergies held by a single toon!"

========================================

"Mmmmm..." Fifi sighed as she took in a deep breath. The scent of lotus  
blossoms filled her nostrils. The heavenly scent made her feel very content in that  
state of blissfullness that is somewhere bewteen asleep and awake. There was almost  
no pain in her leg, which she attributed to the painkillers. Even the hospital bed that  
she was forced to call 'hers' somehow seemed very comfortable. As she lay there, Fifi  
couldn't help wondering if she should open her eyes, or just allow herself to drift back  
into sleep.  
She had nearly decided that more sleep would be nice, when a gentle knocking  
on the door of her room prevented her from doing so. "Who... Who eez zhere?" she  
asked as her eyes fluttered open.  
"It's me, Hamton," came the reply from the other side of the door. "May I  
come in?"  
"'Amton?" asked Fifi as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Uhm, oui," she  
said after a few more seconds. "Coome een."  
The door opened to reveal Hamton, holding a small vase with freshly cut lotus  
blossoms in it. "Zee medicine must be making moi nose strongair," she murmured  
when she saw them.  
"Huh?" asked Hamton as he came into the room and set the flowers on her  
nightstand.  
"Oh, nothing," said Fifi. She blinked a bit heavily at the pig as if the last  
pangs of sleep refused to resign their grip on her eyelids. Fifi sat up a little and ran her  
fingers through her hair. "Good morning, 'Amton," she added, trying to remember to  
be polite.  
Hamton looked at her thoughtfully as she did so. "Hmm, that just isn't right."  
"Que?" asked Fifi with confusion.  
"Your hair," said Hamton with a shake of his head. "It's all matted and dirty.  
I should wash it for you."  
"Oh, zat eez tres sweet of vous. But vous do not have to go to all zat trouble.  
I can..."  
"Oh, it's no trouble at all!" said Hamton with a beaming smile. "It'll be a  
snap."  
"But..."  
"No really," said Hamton as he strode over to her side. "It'll be a snap."  
"But..."  
The next thing Fifi knew, Hamton was a blur of motion around the head of her  
bed. Before she could say anything else, he had her head resting over a small  
washpan. he'd also quickly wet down and lathered up her hair with some some  
shampoo that was scented with cherry and orange blossoms. "'Amton!" she tried to  
protest.  
But it was to no avail. "Time to rinse!" Hamton said with enthusiasm as he  
picked up a bottle of clear water and brought it close to her forehead.  
"'Amton..." said Fifi as she tried to stop him.  
Not understanding that Fifi wanted him to wait, Hamton proceeded with his  
task of rinsing the shampoo from her hair. Unfortunately, he'd forgotten which side  
of the sink faucet was 'warm' and 'cold'. Fifi suddenly felt icy cold water pouring over  
the top of her head!  
"Le YEEEEEK!" she cried with alarm and surprise. Her arms flailed about in  
chilly protest. The next thing she knew, the water on her forehead was slashing on  
her face and into her open mouth!  
Sputtering and coughing, Fifi bolted up out of the water stream and slapped  
her hands to her face to protect it. Water and soap suds splattered everywhere! After  
a few seconds, she got her breath back. Wiping the water from her eyes, Fifi blinked  
them open to see Hamton standing sheepishly by her bedside. A look of alarm and  
worry - not to mention soaking wetness - dripped all over his face.  
"'Amton?" she asked with disbelief. "What are vous dooeeg? Are vous trying  
to freeze moi?"  
"I-I'm sorry, Fifi," said Hamton. "I uh, guess I forgot which side of the faucet  
was warm water. Sorry about that." He handed her a towel to dry her hair with.  
"Sorry?" asked Fifi with shock. "'Amton, I nearly drowned!"  
"Uhm, yeah..." said Hamton. He quickly put aside the washpan and  
waterbottle. "I... I was only trying to help."  
"Le sigh..." said Fifi. She took the towel from him and began drying her hair.  
Considering that there was already water dripping from all areas of the bed anyway, it  
seemed a moot point. Still, from under the towel, she could see him looking forlornly  
at the floor. "I know vous were trying to help," she said tenderly. "And I do  
appreciate eet. But, 'Amton, vous should nevair reense a girl's hair weeth zee cold  
watair. Eet causes a nasty reaction!" In spite of everything, she couldn't help but  
smile at him as she said this last part.  
Hamton suddenly looked like the happiest pig on the planet. One smile from  
Fifi was all it took to make him feel like he was on top of the world. "I'll remember  
that," he promised. "Pig Scouts honor!"  
"I know vous weel. But now, I thenk vous 'ad better go to zee Loo. I wheel  
still need moi assaigments."  
"Oh, that's right!" Hamton said, suddenly remembering that it was a school  
day. "I, uhm, I better go. I'll be back to see you at three!" He dashed out the door so  
that he wouldn't be late for school.  
Fifi sighed heavily as she looked after him for a long moment. On the one  
hand, she really did care for Hamton a lot, but on the other, she was starting to feel a  
little uncomfortable with the way he was hovering over her so much. "J'sais," she  
whispered after him. "Zat eez what I am worried about."

========================================

The first week flew by pretty quickly. Hamton stopped by every morning to  
pick up Fifi's homework. He'd been quick to volunteer when her teachers asked for a  
delivery toon.  
He returned at 3pm to bring her new assignments and a few friends with him.  
While the gang could only stay a few hours, Hamton remained at her bedside until  
8pm. The head nurse made her rounds about then and was not timid about booting  
the pig out.  
Saturday came early-with it, Hamton as well.  
"Hi, Fifi," he called as he came in.  
"Allo, mon petit," she replied, half-heartedly. Her gaze was fixed on the  
window, or rather, what was outside the window. Outside, the tree branches were  
rustling. Some of the leaves had already changed color and were barely holding onto  
the branch. Every now and then, a leaf did lose its grip and fluttered to the ground,  
helplessly. Fifi wished she could be out there to catch it. The four white walls she  
was stuck between were beginning to drive her insane. Plus, she would've liked to get  
away from Hamton for a few hours. The pig was a sweetheart, but he was beginning  
to get on her nerves.  
Hamton noticed her wishful gaze and couldn't help but feel bad for her. He  
wished he could take her outside, but her leg had to stay elevated.  
"You wouldn't want to go out there anyway," he said, cheerfully, "The wind is  
blowing like crazy and it's really chilly out there."  
She merely sighed again.  
The pig tried another tactic. He held up a vase that was robin's egg blue in  
color. Several lilacs and lilies were arranged in a small bouquet in it. "I got you some  
flowers."  
Fifi looked at the other four vases of flowers sitting on her nightstand already.  
Smiling politely, she answered, "Vous know, at zis rate, vous weell 'ave bought  
enough flowairs to own stock in zat local shop vous keep going to."  
"Well, that's one way I'll make a fortune," Hamton tried to joke. He managed  
to find a small spot for the vase to fit in with the others. Pulling a box out of his  
overalls, he said, "How about a game of Monopoly to pass the time?"  
She grimaced. Fifi hated Monopoly. The game took hours to play and was  
more of a pain then it was worth. Still, like Hamton said, it would pass the time.  
Maybe it'd also keep him in one spot for awhile. She _really_ didn't want him 'taking  
care of her' all weekend.  
After they'd been playing for awhile, Fifi asked, "So, anyzing intairesting  
'appen in school lately?"  
"Nothing much. We've got a few new transfer students this year," Hamton  
replied as he grabbed a card from the board. He frowned as he looked at it. The little  
horse that was Hamton's playing piece soon found itself stuck in jail, again.  
Fifi fought the urge to wave her 'get out of jail free' card in his face. "Not  
another bunny I hope," she chuckled as she threw the dice.  
"Nope!" he chirped, "_Two_ rabbits!"  
"Oh no! Bet zat's going to be fun to watch!" Fifi said.  
"It already _is_," the pig explained, doing his best to keep a straight face,  
"Babs and Buster are fighting, again. And, here's the best part; both rabbits are twins-  
-girls! Poor Buster doesn't know what to do."  
The skunkette burst out laughing, "Oh, I wish I could be zere for zis one! At  
least now I know why zey haven't been to see moi together."  
Hamton nodded. "There's also a wolf. She looks like she's going to be one of  
the Loo's better athletes. It's a shame cheerleading tryouts took place over the  
summer."  
Fifi knew what he really meant, that this wolf was pretty. She narrowed her  
eyes a bit. Last thing she needed was _more_ competition.  
It was about this time that the lunch trays were being brought around.  
The attendant knocked on the door. "Lunchtime," he called, coming in.  
Seeing Hamton, he stopped short, "Oh no, not _you_ again."  
Hamton got up quickly. Looking at the meal, he made a disgusted face, "What  
is _that_ supposed to be?" he asked.  
"Beef stew," the attendant replied.  
"Yum!" exclaimed Fifi. She happened to like the simplistic meal.  
"Yum nothing!" snapped the pig, "This stuff isn't fit for pigs to eat and I  
oughtta know. Take it back."  
The attendant scowled, "Sir, I can't do that."  
"Oh yes you can. Just because poor Fifi is stuck in this prison for two weeks  
doesn't mean you guys can keep feeding her prison slop. Now take it back!" ordered  
Hamton.  
"'Amton, please! Vous are making a scene," whimperd Fifi.  
He turned towards her, "I've watched you be served junk that even _I_  
wouldn't touch for five thousand dollars-"  
Somehow, Plucky appeared beside him, "Hey, for five thousand dollars, I'll eat  
the whole pot!" The duck was quickly shoved out the door.  
"Ahem, as I was saying...You deserve _real_ food. And, I'm going to make  
sure you get it," said Hamton.  
Muttering something under his breath, the attendant pulled out a menu. "This  
is what our Dietary Consultants, Nutritionists and cooks agree on as a balanced,  
nutritional and possible to make meal. If you don't like it, take it up with them."  
Hamton slammed the menu on the cart. Some of the stew dripped onto it.  
"It's _not_ the menu that's the problem! It's the presentation." He plucked a  
browninsh orange looking lump out of the bowl, "Look at this! Is this your idea of a  
carrot? It's garbage."  
Trying his best to remain calm, the attendant explained, "Sir, this is a hospital,  
not Milliway's. Our staff is overworked and has far too many people to take care of to  
worry about how eye pleasing our meals look. Now, please step aside and let me do  
my job."  
The pig glanced over at Fifi who'd buried herself under her blankets out of  
embarrassment. "We'll just see about that," he said. He marched off down the hall.  
With a sigh, the attendant set the tray on the mobile table at the foot of Fifi's  
bed. He then left, closing the door behind him.  
After a few moments, Fifi peeked out from under her blankets. She was  
relieved to find herself alone in the room. Spying the tray, she leaned forward and  
pulled the table up the side of the bed.  
Unfortunately, Hamton had been right about the stew not looking all that  
great. Even the jello desert looked as if someone had taken Gallager's veg-o-matic to  
it. As long as it tasted ok, Fifi was willing to eat it.  
No sooner had Fifi dipped her spoon into the bowl when the pig returned.  
Much to Fifi's disappointment, he was carrying a tray of his own.  
As Fifi raised the spoon to her lips, Hamton cried out, "Don't eat that!"  
"Why not?" asked the skunkette in mid bite.  
Hamton took the spoon and tray from her and replaced it with a bowl of salad  
and a fork. "Because this is better," he said.  
Indeed, the salad _did_ look nicer than the stew had. Yet, Fifi had never  
found a salad all that appetizing. Fortunately, her stomach was in no mood to argue.  
Forcing herself to pick up the fork, she began to eat the salad as Hamton looked on.

=================================

It seemed like years before night fell upon Acme Acres. At least, that was  
how it felt to Fifi. Hamton had been there all day with her. On the good side, with  
night falling, he would be leaving soon. However, he had a few more surprises for  
her.  
As 8pm approached, the duo heard the familiar knock at the door. For once,  
Fifi would be happy to see the nurse there. She was a bit surprised to see Hamton be  
so eager to open the door.  
"I hope you're in the mood to have fun," he said with a grin.  
"Wha?" stammered the skunkette, totally surprised.  
Instead of the nurse, however, a large group waited at the door.  
"Hiya Feef!" chirped the group as they entered.  
Looking confused, Fifi asked, "Wha-what's going on? Eet's almost 8pm.  
Visiting hours are ovair."  
"Not for you they aren't," replied the pig. He pointed to Plucky and Shirley  
who were setting up a small stereo. "Thanks to those two, we can stay 'til midnight as  
long as we don't get too loud."  
"Huh? How?"  
Hamton shrugged, "Well, you know how good Plucky is at doing parties. I  
still can't figure out how they got the refreshment table by the front desk. And,  
Shirley's the one who got the time clearance."  
"Yack, yack, yack, enough already! We came here to have fun. So let's  
PARTY!" Plucky yelled. He was immediately shooshed by several toons.  
"Quiet down! You want us to get thrown out?" hissed Buster.  
"Yeah, remember, we're supposed to be in a _study_ party, or some junk,"  
added Shirley.  
"Oh, right, sorry," whispered the duck. He flipped a switch on the stereo and  
an upbeat song began to play softly.  
For a while, the room split into two groups. Babs, Mary, Shirley and Sweetie  
hovered around the bed, talking with Fifi. Hamton, Buster, Plucky, Sneezer, Calamity  
and Fowlmouth stayed near the refreshment table.  
Most of the evening went by without incident. Occasionally, Plucky needed to  
be reminded to keep the noise down. Eventually, the two groups began to mingle  
although Buster and Babs got nowhere near each other. It was obvious the bunnies  
were trying to avoid one another. A fact that was a bit hard, considering that the room  
itself wasn't all that large.  
Everything was going fine. Well, everything was going fine until about ten  
minutes before midnight. Calamity signed last call on music. Somehow, he had  
ended up being the DJ after Plucky and Shirley started getting along.  
"May I have this dance?" Hamton chuckled, standing next to the bed. Fifi  
accepted and the two waltzed. Well, as much as a duo can waltz when one partner is  
sitting in a bed.  
Everyone else began pairing off and doing the same: Mary with Calamity:  
Plucky with Shirley: Sneezer and Sweetie.  
Nervously, Buster approached Babs. "Well...I guess we could call a truce for  
now?" He offered her a paw. She turned away from him with a 'Humph!' "Guess  
not," he muttered moving back over by the door.  
This basically left Fowlmouth as the odd toon out. Although, technically, he  
could've very easily danced with Babs, the rooster preferred to dance with Shirley.  
He cut between the fowls, pushing Plucky backwards. "Excuse me," he said  
grabbing onto Shirley.  
"Hey!" cried the duck. He lept up and knocked Fowlmouth out of the way,  
"Excuse yourself, I was here first." So saying, he and the Loon began dancing again.  
Not one to take a hint, Fowlmouth calmly walked back over to the duo and  
tapped Plucky on the shoulder. As the duck turned around, Fowlmouth yelled, "GET  
YER DADGUM PUNKIN' WINGS OFFA _MY_ DAME!" The force of his yell  
blew Plucky clear out the open window!  
"Now, where were we, my sweet?" grinned the rooster as he swept Shirley off  
of her webbed feet. She was about to slap him upside the head when Plucky fluttered  
back through the window.  
He grabbed Fowlmouth by his shirt collar. "Whaddya mean _your_ dame?  
_This_ girl belongs to _ME_!" he snapped.  
"The heck she does. She's mine!"  
"The girl is MINE."  
"She's MINE, dadgum it!"  
"*MINE*!"  
"*MINE*!"  
"EXCUSE ME?! I am like, _NOBODY'S_ girl!" Shirley finally cut in. And,  
_boy_ was she mad.  
"Humph, typical guys," Babs grumbled.  
"Excuse *me*?" Buster answered her.  
She glared at him, narrowed-eyed. "You know what I mean Mr. Roming  
Eyes."  
"Oh sure," roared the blue bunny, "HERE we go _again_. Everything is  
always _MY_ fault. _You're_ NEVER at fault, are you, Princess Barbara?"  
"Of course no-" Babs double taked, "What did you call me?"  
"If you didn't hear me, clean out those 'dainty' ears of yours," sneered Buster.  
Glancing at Fifi, he added, "Sorry, Feef. But, this room just got too small for my  
liking. Seeya tomorrow."  
"Oh no you won't! Fifi is _MY_ friend, not yours," growled Babs, "And,  
another thing, I-HEY come back here!" Buster was already leaving. Babs rushed  
out after him with a holler of, "I'M NOT DONE YELLING AT YOU YET!"  
As for the rest of their conversation, let's just be glad that most hospitals have  
sound proof walls and leave it at that.  
Meanwhile, all three fowls were also getting into an argument of their own.  
Plucky and Fowlmouth were still having it out as to who would be dancing with the  
Loon. As far as she was concerned, they could _both_ go crawl under a rock.  
"ALL RIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF _EVERYBODY_!" someone  
yelled.  
Gasps were heard as everyone stared at the doorway. It was the head nurse  
and she did _not_ look happy. "That's enough out of _all_ of you. This so-called  
'study session' is over. Everyone out!"  
Scowls of protest could be heard as the group packed up the party accessories.  
They said their good-byes to Fifi and began to file out one by one.  
"And, as for _you_ Miss Loon, we will be discussing this tomorrow," the  
nurse told Shirley.  
The Loon gulped. "Yes, ma'am," she answered softly.  
Soon, Hamton and Fifi were the only ones left in the room. The nurse pointed  
to the pig, "You too, Porkboy."  
"But-" Hamton protested.  
"OUT!" she ordered.  
"Um, yes ma'am. Bye Fifi," Hamton said, slipping past the nurse quickly.  
Thus, the purple skunkette was left alone to face the wrath of one large, and  
ugly, nurse. "I-I can explain," she began. The nurse was quick to silence her, "As for  
_you_, you should be ashamed of yourself for allowing such... animals in here to  
begin with. Good night."  
With that, the light was shut off and the door shut. Fifi was alone at last.  
Unfortunately, she was too irritated to care.

=======================================-

As dawn broke, so did Fifi's night of sleeplessness. She was not looking  
forward to another full day of Hamton hanging around her. What's more, she was  
_definitely_ not looking forward to another whole week of being in this room.  
Last night had been a disaster. Hopefully, things couldn't get much worse.  
Actually, they probably could get a _lot_ worse. Fifi shuddered to think of what else  
Hamton could possibly do. On the plus side, he only had twelve hours to do anything  
in. On the downside, he had twelve hours to do _plenty_ in.  
Fifi looked over at her bedside clock. It was nearly invisible among the many  
vases of new, old and semi-wilted flowers. For a moment, Fifi let her eyes follow the  
path of the vases as they led to the floor. Four of them huddled next to her bed. And  
a fifth began a path towards her door. The skunkette guessed this last bouquet was  
brought last night.  
'Maybe 'e wants to drown moi in flowairs instead of zee watair?' thought Fifi.  
Then she scolded herself. After all, Hamton was a very chivalrous pig.

========================================

"Hiya guys!" chirped Babs as she and Shirley entered the room. Another  
week had come and nearly gone. Fifi's release from her white walled prison room  
was finally in sight.  
Hamton turned to greet the two femmes. "Oh! Great timing, you two!" he  
said., "Could you stay with Fifi a sec? The doctor just left and I need to talk to him."  
The girls exchanged a look of confusion. "Um, sure, Hamton," Shirley  
replied.  
"Thanks! Won't be a moment," Hamton grinned as he rushed out of the room.  
Babs glanced after him, "Stay with you? Since when do you need a babysitter,  
Feef?"  
"Since 'e decided I was too frail to be by moiself," answered the skunkette.  
Shirley's eyes widened, "Like, say what? The day _you_ go frail is like, the  
day politicians turn honest -er some junk."  
"Um, I think what Lindon LarLoon means is, where would Hamton get the  
idea tha you're frail? Did something happen?" Babs said.  
Sighing, Fifi shook her head, "Non, I'm getting bettair and all. Mais, 'Amton  
seems to zink I need to be 'taken care of' all zee time."  
"WHAT?" her friends gasped.  
"Eet's true. You guys 'ave _no_ idea 'ow awful eet's been 'ere!" Fifi proceeded  
to tell her friends all about the past week and a half. She told them about the shampoo  
incident, the scene Hamton had made over her beef stew and even about how he  
cleaned the room every morning.  
"My gosh! Feef, that's _awful_. Why didn't you just tell him to get lost?"  
Babs cried.  
"We-ell... I deed not want to 'urt 'is feelings. I mean, 'e is just trying to 'elp  
and all..."  
"Like, that's _not_ help, Feef! He's smothering you. If you don't say  
something now, it could totally get a lot worse," the Loon warned.  
Fifi shook her head, "Oh, I could nevair 'ave zee heart to tell 'im zat! Anyway,  
zee stay is almost ovair. I will be able to go 'ome soon. I can get away from 'im zen."  
Hamton soon returned. As usual, he was carrying a large bouquet of flowers -  
red roses in fact - and a big smile on his face. "Guess what, Feef! I have great news,"  
he said.  
Casting a nervous glance in Babs and Shirley's direction and back to Hamton,  
Fifi asked, "What?"  
Before Hamton could answer, Babs chirped, "You saved 15% or more on your  
car insurance by switching to Geico!"  
Shirley slapped a hand over Babs's mouth. "Let's like not perpetuate the  
vicious net choking our society with its total stranglehold of money-grubbing cliches  
otherwise known as 'commercial advertizing', 'kay."  
Hamton blinked, "Um... yeah." He placed the number six vase beside the  
others. "Actually, I've arranged for Fifi to come stay with me next week!"  
"Wha, what deed vous say?" the skunkette asked in a weak giggle. Her fur  
was beginning to frizz and her entire body started to tremble.  
Hamton didn't seem to notice this as he continued to talk, "Yeah! Since you're  
going to be in a walking cast for another week while your legs restrengthen, I figured  
that you cold come stay with me. That way, I can keep taking care of you until you're  
healed. I'll fix your meals, make your bed, help you to school... Doesn't that sound  
great, Fifi? Fifi? Fifi?!"  
Fifi was now shaking so badly that her teeth were even chattering. Suddenly,  
the skunkette snapped! She leaped from her bed and landed directly in front of the  
stunned pig.  
"NO! Zat does not sound 'great'," she growled. Her voice was already shrill.  
"Fifi! Don't, you'll hurt yourself!" Hamton protested. He reached out to help  
her back to bed. She quickly slapped his hands away.  
"Don't vous tell moi about 'urting moiself," she snapped, "Evair since I got  
here, vous have taken care of moi. Vous have fluffed mon pillow; cleaned mon room;  
regulated mon meals; and tried to wash mon 'air. Vous have even brought moi more  
flowairs zen a wedding and funeral combined would 'ave! And NOW, vous 'ave zee..  
oh, what eez zat word? Zee Gallbalddair to 'arrange' for moi to come stay weeth  
vous?!" By now, she was red with rage. "NON! NON! NON! Vous really are  
_smothairing_ moi! And, I cannot take eet anymore! Get OUT! Get away from moi!  
LEAVE MOI ALONE!"  
She pushed Hamton back as she spoke. She pushed him back to the doorway  
and just outside of it. The pig was bewildered and confused. In a small voice he  
asked, "What are you saying?"  
After a long pause, Fifi glared him straight in the eye.  
"I nevair want to see vous again."  
She closed the door on him before the pig could react. Fifi stood, motionless  
for a long time with her back leaning against the door. Suddenly, she fell face  
forward. Her friends just barely caught her before she hit the floor.  
For a moment, they thought the skunkette had fainted. A long mournful wail  
proved them wrong.  
Fifi sobbed into Babs' arms for a full ten minutes. "Boy, I thought she would  
never have the heart to tell him that," the bunny whispered to Shirley.  
"Feef..." Shirley trailed off. She was trying to think of a way to comfort her  
poor friend.  
"What 'ave I done?" she asked looking up. Her tear streaked face revealed  
how miserable she felt. Before either girl could reply, Fifi continued, "He was zee  
only boy who evair _really_ loved moi. 'Ow could I be so cruel?"  
"You like, had no choice," said Shirley, calmly.  
"Yes I deed! I could've just bared eet. Eet would've made 'im so ha, ha,  
happppyyyyyyyyy," she went into another fit of wailing.  
"And probably have given you a nervous breakdown," Babs put in quickly.  
Shirley handed her a tissue, which she took gratefully. Fifi's face suddenly  
brightened, "I know! I'll just tell 'im zat I'm sorry. I can stand anothair week, or two.  
Eef eet would make 'Amton 'appy..."  
"And you miserable," Babs repeated. Putting a hand on the skunkette's  
shoulder, she asked, "Feef, why do you think Hamton likes you?"  
"Because I look good in a bikini?"  
This small joke was received with only a stern look from her friends.  
"No, it's because you're you. You're strong, self assured and liberated. Plus,  
you don't take advantage of him. With Hamton's low self-esteem, most girls would  
just treat him like a slave for awhile and then dump him like, like, um, like a used  
tissue," Babs wrinkled her nose as she held up a bucket to catch the tissue Fifi was  
about to hand her.  
She smiled through her fading tears, "I guess we just 'ave a lot in common. 'E  
eez zee, 'ow you say eet? Zee wish-washed nerd and I'm just zee pretty face to be  
seen and not 'eard. We just clicked. *Sigh* But, now I 'ave 'urt 'im and, and  
WWWWWWWAAAAAHHHHHHH-haaahaaaaahaaaa!" Again she was lost to a fit  
of tears.  
While Babs and Shirley tried to deal with Fifi, Buster and Plucky were trying  
to deal with Hamton. The three were downstairs in the hospital lounge.  
"How... could... I... be... so... stupid!" the pig was mumbling over and over as  
he literally pounded his head against the wall.  
"Whoa! Hamton, rope it in!" said Buster as he and Plucky tried to stop the  
pig.  
Hamton turned to him, "Rope it in? ROPE IT IN?! I just lost the girl of my  
dreams and you expect me to 'rope it in'?!"  
"Come on, Hammy. It can't be _that_ bad. Fifi's not the only girl in the world  
you know," said Plucky.  
The duck's confident look changed to fright as Hamton's gaze turned to him.  
The smoke rising from the pig's enraged head made it pretty obvious that he was not  
about to clam down. The growling sneer on his face only helped to set off the firey  
blood red irises of his eyes.  
Suddenly, Hamton's mood did an about face, becoming a lost, mournful stare.  
"But, Fifi _is_ the only girl who ever actually seemed to care about me," Hamton said,  
collapsing in a chair.  
His friends just glanced at each other and shrugged.  
Hamton noticed this and sighed as he explained, "Fifi's not the first girl I've  
ever liked. But, I've done the same thing to her that I do to every girl I like. I only  
want to make them happy. So, I give them gifts and basically worship the ground  
they walk on. I guess I just go too far..." The pig sighed again and buried his face in  
his hands.  
"Well, you _did_ almost drown the poor girl when you tried to wash her hair,"  
Plucky put in. Buster elbowed him in the ribs.  
"No, Plucky's right. I did almost drown her," Hamton said, "Buster? How do  
you and Babs stay together? You're always fighting. Yet, you two always get back  
together."  
"Um, well," Buster didn't care to talk about his relationship that much, "You  
know. She and I just get along."  
"Aw, come on, long ears. We both know there's more to it then 'we just get  
along'," Plucky wanted to hear this too. He was willing to try anything to win Shirley  
over for good and get Fowlmouth out of the picture.  
'What is it about this group and putting _me_ on the spot?' the blue hare  
wondered as he was badgered into talking, "Um... Well, I guess it's because we've  
always seen each other as more then just dating material. I don't think of Babs as just  
my girlfriend. I think of her as my best friend. I can do things with her. She doesn't  
need to be put on a pedestal and worshipped like a queen. Sure, a little something  
every now and then to say I care is appreciated. But, we're still basically friends and  
just enjoying each other's company is good enough for both of us. At least, when  
we're not fighting that is."  
Hamton lowered his head as he stood up. Buster was so lucky. He could  
actually treat Babs like a friend and not feel strange about it. But, Fifi was special.  
She was unique. She was... lost to him forever. "Could you guys do me a favor?" he  
asked.  
"Yeah, sure old pal," the duo replied.  
"Tell her that I love her. And, tell her I'm sorry, again," he said. He walked  
towards the door.  
"Why don't you just tell her yourself?" Plucky called behind him.  
"Because I've done enough to her already," Hamton said looking over his  
shoulder. He walked around the corner and was gone.  
A few moments later, Babs and Shirley walked into the room.  
"I thought you guys were upstairs with Fifi," Buster said.  
"Like, we were. But, Feef kicked us out too," explained Shirley.  
Babs glanced around, "Where's Hamton?"  
"He left. I've never seen him take something so hard before. And, I've seen  
that pig take a _lot_ of things," noted the green duck.  
"Fifi too. There's like, got to be something we can do, or some junk," said  
Shirley.  
"What _can_ we do? If we talk Hamton into apologizing, he'll just over do it  
again." Buster replied. He sat down, trying to come up with an idea.  
"As it is, Fifi's in breakdown mode," Babs added, "If we talk her into  
apologizing, she'll end up in a mental institution from being smothered so much. I  
don't want to see that happen!" She sat down beside Buster. Their quarrel seemed  
forgotten as they concentrated on their friends.  
"Why don't we just teach Hamton how to treat a girl?" suggested Plucky.  
"Yeah, right," said the Loon, giving him a harsh look, "Like _you_ know  
anything about how to treat a girl."  
"Hey!" Plucky scowled, getting defensive, "I don't see YOU complaining  
about it that much!" One quick lightning blast found the mallard a mere pile of  
burned ashes. "Never mind."  
The quartet sat in silence for awhile as they tried to think of something that  
might get Hamton and Fifi back together.  
Babs soon began to smile. Suddenly, she began to chuckle and even fell over  
laughing. The others stared at her.  
"All right, who gave her the caffeine?" Buster demanded.  
"No, no one gave me caffeine," chuckled the pink rabbit, "I just had such a  
brainstorm that's so simple it's hilarious!"  
Plucky, who had long since reformed by now, crossed his arms. "So, do share  
this chucklearious brainstorm of yours. I'm dying to hear it," he retorted.  
"Yeah, Babsie, let us in on this 'brainstorm' of yours," Buster added.  
The pink bunny sat up again. Wiping her eyes free from tears of laughter she  
explained, "Well, what's the easiest, simplest form of showing someone you care  
without physically giving them anything?"  
"Saying like, I love you?" offered Shirley.  
"Letting them bask in your presence?" The duck had to dodge a small  
lightning bolt for that comment.  
"Not quite, but that's actually close, Plucky," Babs replied.  
Buster snapped his fingers, "I know! Spending time together, like a romantic  
dinner for two! Babsie, that's _brilliant_. There's no way Hamton could mess _that_  
up!"  
"Sorry to be a wet blanket, but Fifi can't leave the hospital," Plucky reminded  
them.  
"No, but she can like, go outside of it. Like, on the rooftop, or some junk.  
There's a garden up there that like, screams love vibes," Shirley answered with a grin.  
"Come on gang," declared Buster, standing up, "We've got a relationship to  
save!"

========================================

Fifi's tears had long since died down. She just sat in her darkened room, deep  
in thought. She had sent Hamton away and then had done the same to her friends.  
She felt so miserable that she couldn't even keep her head up. Many questions raced  
through her mind. Would Hamton ever forgive her? Was everyone angry with her?  
Would she ever be able to look herself in the mirror again?  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door. Before she could even  
answer, Babs and Shirley rushed in. Both girls seemed to be excited about something.  
Babs even had a bag on her arm.  
"Come on, Feef!" she chirped, grabbing a hold of Fifi's paws. Shirley closed  
the door behind her.  
"Huh? What are vous doing?" asked the confused skunkette.  
Babs was already pulling things out of the bag, "No time to explain. Shirl,  
prep her for make-up!"  
"Like, way ahead of you," the Loon replied. She was already slapping an  
elegant looking navy blue gown on Fifi.  
Fifi didn't even have a chance to protest as her friends furiously gave her a  
quick and stunning make-over. They kept chattering about a special surprise waiting  
for her. But, they refused to tell her what was planned.  
In a matter of moments, the skunkette was ready to go. The girls stepped back  
to admire their work. Babs shed a tear of awe as if to emphasize the scene.  
Indeed, Fifi _did_ look stunning! Her soft dark purple hair had been pulled  
back into a bead surrounded bun. A blue ribbon still hung from its usual place on her  
right ear. Her make-up only helped to heighten her already pretty features. Even the  
navy blue color of the spaghetti strapped, flowing gown only seemed to set off her  
purple fur. Two crystal earrings and a necklace completed the outfit. If it weren't for  
the crutch under her left arm, you'd never have known she was wearing a cast.  
"Ok, enough admiring time, or some junk. Let's like, get this girl to the roof!"  
said Shirley, clapping Babs on the back.  
"Zee what? Oh no, I'm not going anywhere unteel you - eep!" Fifi was  
dragged out the door towards the nearest elevator before she could even finish her  
sentence!  
As the trio stepped out onto the roof, Fifi gasped in awe at the enchanting  
looking scene before her. Two velvety red curtains pulled neatly back acted as a  
doorway to the restaurant style environment. A table, complete with red cloth and two  
chairs had been set up on the roof. Soft firelight danced from a candle in the table's  
center. Two plates of food, as well as two glasses of red punch, awaited her -along  
with Hamton.  
From the look of him, Fifi noted that he'd gotten the same clean up job she  
had. The pig actually looked pretty good too! His navy blue cummerbund and bowtie  
matched with her dress perfectly. The black coat played off the white rose in his lapel  
handsomely.  
"Um, hello, Fifi," he said in a quiet voice breaking the silence.  
"'Allo, 'Amton," she replied in a voice equally as quiet. She noticed that Babs  
and Shirley had vanished from her side. She was alone with the pig.  
Hamton uneasily gestured at the chair opposite of him, "Wou-would you care  
to sit down?" he offered politely.  
As she approached the table, he stepped over and pulled the chair out for her  
to sit down. She hesitated, giving him a slightly nervous glance.  
Seeming to get the message, he backed away and stood at his own chair,  
waiting for her.  
Both toons sat down at the same time. For a few moments, they just stared at  
each other, not sure what to say or do.  
In a bush behind Fifi, Hamton could see Buster and Plucky gesturing to him to  
make some conversation.  
Tugging at his collar, the pig asked, "So, Fifi, read any good books lately?"  
"Non," she replied. She glanced up and noticed Babs and Shirley in a bush  
behind Hamton. Both girls motioned at her to keep talking. "Actually, yes I 'ave. Eet  
was about zis couple. Zee boy was really obsessive of 'is girlfriend and even got to  
zee point where 'e, er, um... nevair mind." Fifi stopped as she saw her friends slap  
their hands to their foreheads.  
They looked down at their meals or off to the side, anywhere but at each other.  
From each bush, their friends tried to gesture to them to talk. Plucky even held up a  
sign at Hamton, 'Ask her about the Patriots!' it read.  
From the opposite bush, Babs gave the duck a dirty look. Shirley held up her  
own sign, 'Like, who _cares_ about the Patriots?' hers read. With an open mouthed  
silent gasp, Plucky turned his sign over and wrote on it. He set it back up, '*I* care  
about the Patriots! I've got ten bucks riding on their game tonight!'  
'YOU WHAT!' was the obvious silent reply that Babs mouthed. Grabbing  
Shirley's sign from her, the pink bunny wrote on it and held it back up. 'How can you  
be so selfish!'  
Buster got into the sign action too. He held up his own sign, 'Hey! _I'm_ the  
one he's betting against! Don't knock it.'  
The girls looked at each other and back at the guys. Pulling out a massive sign  
they set it up. 'You guys are such insensitive creeps! Fifi and Hamton are on the line  
here and all you can think about is SPORTS?!'  
"Now, just a gol darn minute!" barked Plucky storming out of the bush much  
to Fifi's horror, "Ten bucks _is_ a big deal!"  
Babs jumped out of her bush to face the duck. Hamton was nearly knocked  
out of the way as she did. "You'd take a bet over helping your best friends get back  
together? It's no wonder you can't keep Shirley. You don't have one ounce of  
romance in your scrawny feathered body!"  
"I do so have romance in me!" he growled, "I keep my girl just fine and she's  
perfectly happy with me!"  
Shirley came out of the bush too, glaring at Plucky, "Excuse me? _YOUR_  
girl?! Since when am I like, a mere possession to be kept?"  
"Hold it!" yelled Buster, coming to Plucky's aid, "Plucky didn't say you were a  
possession to be kept! Babs did. What have you girls got about starting that  
possession junk anyway? Every time we get into an argument you girls gripe about us  
'owning' you but you never own us."  
"It's because it's true!" snapped Babs.  
"The heck it is!" roared Buster.  
"Oh yeah? Every single time I even _glance_ at another guy you get jealous!"  
she griped at him.  
"_YOU'RE_ a fine one to talk about jealousy! If I had a nickel for every time  
you've gone off on a fit just because you thought I was interested in another girl, I'd  
be a millionaire!" The blue rabbit was livid.  
"That's telling her," Plucky said.  
"You should like, talk, ducktoad," snapped the Loon, "I can like, barely talk to  
our teachers and you have a total cow!  
"I do _not_ have a total cow!"  
"I'm not even _interested_ in those stupid twins!"  
"How do you like, explain the fight you and Fowlmouth got into at the party?"  
"What do you _mean_ you weren't even looking? I saw you practically  
DROOLING over them!"  
"KNOCK IT OFF YOU GUYS!"  
All eyes turned to Hamton. Fifi was standing beside him and neither of them  
looked pleased.  
"Nous 'ave _both_ 'ad just about ENOUGH of votre 'elp!" the skunkette said  
in a loud voice.  
"Yeah! Enough is enough! First you set this whole thing up. Then you force  
us to dress up. You drag us up here. You try to make us talk... We appreciate the  
effort, but you guys are smothering us! And, bringing out your own problems with  
it," the pig said. As he spoke, a sudden realization hit him. Covering his mouth, he  
glanced at his companion, "Fifi?"  
She nodded, solemnly, "Yes, mom petit. Zat eez exactly 'ow vous 'ave been  
treating moi, er, minus zee arguments," she added quickly.  
After a moment of silence, Fifi looked back at the foursome who were still  
staring at Hamton and her, "Ok, vous peeping Thomases, zee show eez, 'ow vous say,  
'past time'. We need to be alone.  
Babs grinned. Taking Buster's arm she said, "Ok, Feef, we get the message."  
With that, she led the blue rabbit toward the elevator. Shirley grabbed Plucky's arm  
and followed suit.  
After their friends had departed, the duo looked back at each other.  
"Um, our food eez getting cold," Fifi offered, heading toward her chair.  
Hamton stopped her. Taking her paw in his hand he said, "Fifi, I, I'm really  
sorry."  
"Eet eez alright-"  
The pig shook his head, "No, it's not alright. I shouldn't have done everything  
that I did."  
"Well, zat shampoo job _was_ a bit ovair zee top," she tried to joke.  
"Not just that, everything. I _really_ over did things. I, I just... When I heard  
what had happened to you, I thought I'd lost you before I got to tell you how I really  
felt. So, I just wanted to make you feel special. You know, show you how much I  
cared."  
With a tender smile, the skunkette took Hamton's face in her paws, "'Amton, I  
always knew 'ow much vous cared."  
He blinked, "You did?"  
"Yes, of course I deed. Everyzing vous deed said eet. Zee picnics you took  
me on. All zose cameos we deed togethair on Tiny Toons, zee prom... Vous always  
made me feel special just because vous were zere for moi."  
Hamton smiled a grateful smile. Holding his hand up he asked, "Friends?"  
Without any hesitation, she took his hand and shook it, "Best friends."  
As the two sat down to enjoy their meal, Hamton had a sudden thought.  
"Feef? Does this mean I can't bring you flowers or buy you expensive gifts  
anymore?" he asked.  
She pretended to mull it over, "Eh, we'll talk about zee gifts part latair."  
The duo drank a toast to friendship and spent the rest of the evening talking  
and laughing about old times and the times that might someday come.

========================================

A few days later came a day that Fifi had been looking forward to for the past  
two weeks. Today she was _finally_ getting to go home.  
At 9:00am sharp she was released from the hospital. A simple cast made of a  
semi-hard bandage was on her left leg. She wasn't too surprised to see her friends met  
her at the front entrance.  
What did surprise her, however, was to see _who_ was holding a set of car  
keys.  
"B, b, Babs eez driving?" she asked with a gulp. Calamity snatched the car  
keys form the giggling rabbit. He had a stern look on his face as he held up a sign,  
'Not _MY_ car she's not!'  
Babs snapped her fingers. "Aw, carrots," she muttered. But, she was still  
smiling.  
The bunnies, Fifi, Plucky, Shirley, Calamity and Hamton all piled into  
Calamity's van for the quick drive to the junkyard.  
There was an even bigger surprise waiting for the skunkette at the junkyard -  
and this one _wasn't_ a joke!  
"SURPRISE!" shouted a chorus of voices!  
Fifi couldn't believe it! _Everyone_ was there! Mary Melody, Gogo Dodo,  
Furrball Cat, Sweetie Bird, even Concord Condor had made the party!  
"Oh!" she sighed, looking around at all her friends, "Ooohhh...mon amis! J'ne  
sais pas que'lle dite..."  
"Hold onto your bandages, Feef, the surprises aren't over yet!" Mary told her.  
Along with most of the group, she held her arms out, gesturing towards an old red full  
sized van.  
As the sliding door slowly opened, Fifi heard a familiar voice that nearly  
forced her heart into her throat!  
"Tiptoe to zee window, by zee window. Zat's where I'll be. Come tiptoe  
through zee tulips weeth moi," A figure stepped out of the van, his sleek black fur  
glistening in the warm autumn light.  
"Pepe LePew!" Fifi gasped. The tall skunk flicked his tail as he sauntered  
over to her. Taking her paw in his, he kissed it.  
"'Allo, Cherie," he said, "Zee Man of your dreams has come to see you."  
With a slight blush, Fifi looked down at the ground as she pulled her paw  
away. "Thank vous, Pepe, but... Mon dream guy eez right 'ere." She leaned over and  
hugged Hamton. With everyone staring at him, the pig turned bright red in  
embarrassment.  
"Ah, l'amor," sighed Pepe. Seeing Hamton's discomfort, he turned to the rest  
of the kids. "Alright, everyone! We came 'ere for a party, not a mushfest. So, let's  
party!"

========================================

It seemed like no time when the sun began to sink behind the buildings. Toons  
began to depart. There was school tomorrow and they needed sleep!  
As the last few partiers departed, Fifi was left alone in the junkyard. She  
headed to her Cadillac home to settle in for the night. A warm feeling came over her.  
It sure was nice to be home again. She was especially glad to have some time to  
herself at last.  
A knock at her front door interrupted her thoughts. A telegram was waiting  
for her there. Yet, no deliverer or even a return address was present.  
Curiously she opened the note, read it and dropped it as if it were on fire! As  
it settled to the ground at her trembling feet, she read the words again.

Roses are red.  
Violets are blue.  
You survived _this_ time.  
But, I _will_ get you.

Perhaps that truck hitting her hadn't been an accident at all. Fifi had a feeling  
that this nightmare wasn't over, not by a long shot. Someone was out to kill her and it  
was no accident...

TO BE CONTINUED...

As always, Fifi LaFume, Hamton J. Pig and the rest of the Tiny Toon  
Adventures cast is (c)2004 Warner Bros. Inc. All right reserved. Same goes for Pepe  
LePew. Any comments? Fell free to email me at tinytoonseason4 Just make sure  
you can say something about the story besides wasting an entire email on two words like  
"It sucks" please and no grammar Nazis, we know sometimes grammar, spelling and the sort can be annoying if misspelled/typed.


End file.
